


Time in a Bottle

by nicosxe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AOT Week, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M, Manga & Anime, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Psychological Horror, Romance, Slow Burn, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosxe/pseuds/nicosxe
Summary: Life is strange at Kingston Black Boarding School, it always has been. Of course there's the normal drama, the rule-breaking dorm parties, the strict deadlines... And yet, something more, something sinister seems to lurk beneath the surface, threatening to emerge, putting the lives within the school and the little town of Glade Lake at risk.Poet can't be certain, but she believes the new exchange students may be involved, or at least have some type of insight into the growing darkness promising to swallow them whole.//Mix of OC and characters from Attack on Titan & My Hero Academia. Please feel free to interact and leave comments and/or feedback. Also updated on Wattpad. Keep kind 🥰//
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I cope smothered in smoke  
> Dehydrate my soul  
> I know things that you don't  
> I've met murdering folk  
> And they took one of our own  
> They took our innocent home'   
> \- Me And My Friends Are Lonely / Matt Maeson

I watched as the water retreated to advance moments later, lapping up the golden sand banks only to leave a foamy white as it returned to the main body. I thought about what it would feel like to walk straight into the water, clothes still wrapped around my limbs. I would walk and I wouldn't stop until it got too deep at which point I would let the current take me. My eyelids slid shut whilst this fantasy gripped me and it was only the low hum of his engine that dragged me from it.

My eyes remained closed, yes, I was being stubborn and it would continue that way; I didn't want to see his face.

"Alby?" His voice. That voice. It made every single hair on my body stand up or at least it felt that way. Like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth... unless you defied him.

I pulled my knees up closer to my chest and pushed my toes beneath the sands surface however remained silent.

"Poet." He sounded much sterner now, annoyed even. "What do you think you're doing out of the school grounds? Everyone's looking for you. Sasha's distraught, she's practically pulling her hair out." Despite the content of his sentence, Reiner sounded anything but worried or distraught, he instead came across as blunt, making it very easy to tell he was pissed off with me. 

"Oh... kay?" I knew this would only irritate him further but I didn't care. Maybe I wanted to irritate him, it was, after all, the only time I saw him display any real emotion. That, and when he'd had a few to drink of course. Don't get me wrong, I did feel bad for leaving without a word to Sasha but I needed to be alone. I didn't want to talk things through, what I wanted was to walk straight into the sea and maybe... I didn't want to walk out. My head dropped to rest on the top of my knees and a single (how cliche) tear slipped down my cheek.

"Oh Poet." He sighed. He was using my first name. He must be serious. "I'm sorry."

He had nothing to be sorry about. He didn't kill my brother. Cancer did. And it wasn't even recent! Five years to this day in fact. I just needed my hour. My hour to contemplate and cry and gather the strength I needed to return to school before the sun disappeared for the evening so I could fix a smile to my face for the next twelves months until the day inevitably came round again.

"You need to come back. Mr Ackerman has called an urgent meeting. Attendance required. You know how he can get." Reiner's tone was softer than I expected this time, it surprised me. I finally lifted my gaze to meet his and breathed a laugh at the fact his soft tone had not touched the hardened hazel of his eyes. When I did this he cocked his head to the side, as though he didn't understand me, I was some type of foreign species to him.

"You can go. I'll walk back. Promise." My hands brushed the sand from my jeans as I stood then slipped my socks and finally my shoes back on.

"I don't think so. Get in."

Ah. There he was. The Reiner I knew. Tough guy. I half smiled at the familiarity and walked past him toward his car. The Wrangler was a navy blue, no doors, no top, clean and uncluttered. I hooked into the passenger side seat and folded my arms across my chest. Reiner followed swiftly and as he started the engine I allowed my mind to drift.

I thought back to the time Peter had taken me to the beach. It wasn't as beautiful as the one here but it was better because he was alive and he was surfing the waves like he was Poseidon's heir. There were still times when I found myself thinking of him as alive, here, close. I wonder how he would've changed in the five years I've been without him. Would he have let his hair grow long like he always said he would if given the chance... Would he have chosen Kingston Black Boarding School? Would I have chosen Kingston Black if he was still here? Would I make the same choice now knowing all that I do?

Perhaps not.

The Wrangler slowed to a stop as Reiner expertly pulled into his designated parking space. He turned off the engine but placed both hands back onto the steering wheel, his knuckles whitening as his fists clenched. He looked handsome here, the gentle glow of setting sun kissing his smooth, firm forearms. His white shirt had been rolled up to just above his elbow, contrasting brilliantly with the subtle tan that coloured his skin. My eyes moved their way up slowly, past his chiseled jaw to the slight hollow of his cheeks and finally settled by locking onto his hardened gaze.

"Alby-" Right, we were back to him using my last name. This was progress, good. It told me he wasn't mad anymore, probably still annoyed but not mad. "You really scared Sasha. You should've spoken to her about how you was feeling. You can't keep on running."

I scoffed. "That's rich coming from you Reiner. Maybe take some of your own advice." Rolling my eyes I hopped down from he passenger seat and waved nonchalantly with my back still to him. "Thanks for the ride." I called as I walked away swiftly. Hopefully there was still time to change before Mr Ackerman's surprise meeting.


	2. Transfer

It was close but I'd managed to change into my uniform and look presentable before Mr Ackerman's meeting and now here I sat in the assembly hall. The bare skin on the back of my thighs just beneath my pleated black skirt pressed against the hardened plastic chair and my hands remained folded in my lap.

Sasha had been furious with me. The expression on her face when I'd walked back into our dorm room had said it all really, there was no need for the onslaught of verbal disapproval that followed but that didn't stop her. I had taken my punishment standing and when she'd finally quietened down I apologised and offered up a smile I knew she couldn't resist.

My eyes skimmed across the small crowd of people whom sat in front of me. Kingston Black didn't have many students, it was considered more of a specialist school than anything else, not an option a normal kid would have even heard of let alone need to consider. Everyone here was fucked up in their own special way, and yes, I mean everyone. Teachers and students alike. A lot of the students came from broken homes or no home at all for that matter. Their parents might've died, abandoned them, I think one kids parent even tried selling them to get the rest of the family out of some deep shit. See? That's pretty fucked up I would say.

There was kind of an unwritten rule that you never asked what the circumstances were someone had come from, but rumours circulated as they often did in these types of environments. I had a pretty good idea of Reiner's background, one that had reaffirmed the person he'd grown to be. He was raised by his father, his mother having died when he was a baby. His father had been an SAS Vet apparently. A real bastard. He'd had to retire due to some type of accident in the field and he was said to have taken every ounce of misfortunate out on his son. Reiner had been raised like he was some type of super solider, devoid of emotion and yet completely selfless. I had seen the scars for myself that littered his upper back and curled partially over his broad shoulders. Parents really can fuck you up.

The sound of Mr Ackerman clearing his throat pulled me from my thoughts and my eyes settled on his form where he now stood in the middle of the raised platform.

"I understand this was last minute but I have some important news." Pausing, he allowed his eyes to seemingly rest on each students face before he continued, "I've just had word we will be joined next week by some students from our sister school in Musutafu, Japan. They will be transferring here permanently as it stands." A few whispers moved through our small crowd, heads turned toward one another and leaned in, a mixture of surprise and confusion warped many an expression. I found my gaze drifting toward Reiner, curious as to whether or not he would react, whilst Sasha whispered something excitedly in my ear though I paid no mind to it.

Mr Ackerman cleared his throat once more, and though it was no louder than the time before, it was still able to cast a spell of silence amongst the students. That was one thing that nobody wanted to do: piss off Ackerman.

"I trust I can rely on each and every one of you to welcome our transfers appropriately." There was something off about the way he said 'transfers'; his already hard tone seemed to ice over momentarily until he realised himself and briefly looked toward the darkened corners of the room where Headmaster Smith undoubtedly watched on. "The Arden Wing will need to be refreshed before their arrival and so I will require six volunteers to complete this task."

Again, another chorus of whispers sifted through the students.

"Uh, Mr Ackerman, Sir? That wing hasn't been in use since the fire?" Up until that moment the boy sat on the other side of Sasha, Connie, had been fairly quietly, most likely contemplating his next attempt of flirting with Sasha.

The steely gaze of Ackerman befell Connie and I bit my lip to refrain from laughing as the student almost cowered in his seat. "Was that supposed to be a question?" Ackerman didn't wait for a reply before he continued, "The Arden Wing already went through primary restoration over the Summer break. There are minor jobs left to make it more hospitable and to ensure all belongings of previous occupants have been discarded of. Connie," Ackerman pursed his lips before lifting one brow as though he dared the student to object to what he was about to say next, "as you are so interested in the Arden Wing, I take that as you volunteer."

Connie opened his mouth as though to object but Sasha swiftly kicked his ankle to prevent him from doing so. Mr Ackerman was astute, he saw this and the shadow of a smirk seemed to touch the corner of his lips. "Ah, Ms Blouse, another volunteer. You can take your roommate, Ms Alby with you too."

It took every ounce of my strength to not roll my eyes all the way into the back of my damn skull. Why? Why must I always be dragged into anything Sasha does? Can I not live a life of peace? Is that not on the cards for me?

Mr Ackerman's eyes scanned the crowd methodically before settling on three more students. "Armin... Jean... And... Reiner. Volunteers, stay behind."

Great. The irony in the fact he was calling us volunteers when not so much as one of us had actually volunteered echoed throughout the hall like a bad joke.

With that, Mr Ackerman nodded once, a sharp dismissal to the rest of of the student body and, like clockwork, they filed out of the hall. I caught a few murmurs of surprise in regards to the bombshell Ackerman had just dropped. I was just as astounded as anyone to be honest. In the years that I'd been at Kingston Black there hadn't been so much as the suggestion of receiving transfers students and the very prospect of having a sister school in Japan had never even changed status from rumour to confirmed. 

"Sorry guys..." Connie whispered to both I and Sasha from his seat leaning forward. His eyes were big and round and he playfully jutted out his lower lip.

I doubt he was sorry. This probably worked wonders for his, 'get into Sasha's pants', plan.


	3. Assignment

Levi Ackerman. The man, the myth, the... authoritarian whom no one dared disobey if they wanted to continue existing in this hellhole. He was below average height but his presence was anything but lacking. Dark set eyes, equally dark circles below them, lips that were always set in a firm, hard line. His white shirt was always crisp, pressed perfectly with the last button from the top left undone, exposing his cream skin. Suit pants were black, of course, and hugged his thighs in a way that told you he was some type of athlete, a runner perhaps, but not obnoxiously so. He always wore the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up his forearms halfway, exposing taught muscle stretched beneath flawless flesh. He was a well groomed man, it was clear he took care of himself and yet it came across as effortless, especially the way his inky dark hair fell across his forehead perfectly. It was undeniable he captured the gaze of every female student, an attraction that was so forbidden it caused a secret hunger to grow. And for every male, I imagined they felt a little less than adequate when in the same room as Mr Ackerman.

Ackerman stepped down from the raised platform and waited at the front as the rest of us rose from our seats and made our way over to him. "The job is simple. It will include you working through your weekend"- Connie groaned but quickly regained his composure when Ackerman shot him a warning glare - "so that we can ensure the Wing is prepared by Wednesday. As I mentioned before, the primary restoration is completed but workers did find some belongings when they were there over summer and those need to be inventoried and disposed of. New furniture will be getting delivered on Sunday morning, some will require assembly whilst some will not. You will also need to make a supply package for each student, ensuring you have collected their syllabus books for the term and any work they need in order to catch up with the rest of the class."

My eyes glanced over to Armin who had produced a small notebook and was scrambling to write down everything Ackerman was saying. That's good, at least someone was paying attention.

"We have five students transferring along with one professor accompanying them. Make sure there are enough dorms and one master room prepared to accommodate. I know you will not disappointment me." He allowed his stare to bore into each of us before finishing, "And I do not want to see a spec of dust when I do my walkthrough on Tuesday evening." With that, Ackerman turned swiftly and exited out the side door of the assembly hall.

Connie almost instantly turned to Sasha, a glint of excitement in his eyes, whilst Armin was still writing notes. Jean was running slender fingers through his short hair and uttering obscenities to himself and Reiner was just... being Reiner I guess. His arms was crossed over his broad chest, his copper gaze staring into some distant future and his mouth was drawn down at the corners slightly. He looked deep in thought, more so than usual and I began to wonder if something was troubling him.

"Right, well, I guess I'll take charge." Jean finally quit talking to himself and addressed the group. "I'm Head Boy after all, there is a reason for that." A cocky smirk lifted the corner of his mouth and Armin finally looked up from his notebook to Jean, nodding hurriedly like a little puppy begging for his dinner. 

"Get a hold of yourself, Armin!" Connie slapped the blond headed boys back before howling with laughter. "Sure Jean," he managed between short chuckles, "I'm more than happy for you to take the lead on this incredibly important job. After all, what else are you good for?"

Sasha slapped Connie's chest and bit her lip to hold back the giggle that was brimming. I shook my head at the display of affection and shifted my weight from one foot to the next whilst staring at my shoes.

"Whatever." Jean muttered. "Reiner you cool with that? Poet, you too?" 

I felt the heat from his palm on the small of my back before even realising he had moved to stand beside me. The warmth startled me slightly and I looked up, our eyes locking. "Alby?' Reiner's eyebrows rose expectantly, allowing me to answer Jean before he did. "Uh, yeah, I don't care ." My shoulders rose and fell nonchalantly and as soon as I answered Reiner's hand dropped from my back and resumed its place folded across his chest. He offered one, short nod to Jean whose face split into a grin before he composed himself once more and settled back into his cocky composure. 

The smell of Reiner was somewhat intoxicating with him stood so close. Mint, pine shower gel and something else... something strange but homely, like the pages of a new book begging to be read.

"Perfect. It's sorted. We'll start tomorrow morning because tonight... tonight is going to be fucking wild. Party in Holm Wing, hosted by yours truly. And Annie of course. Be there for ten. Don't be late. Oh, and Armin?" Jean cast his eyes over to the blond boy once more. "Please. For the love of all that is unholy. Don't wear a fucking sweater vest again."

Armin's cheeks flushed red as he nodded, adamant he wouldn't get it wrong this time. "Uh, yeah, I know." His voice was soft and laced with embarrassment before he turned swiftly and scuttled off.

Sasha linked her arm through mine and began to pull me from the hall with Connie trailing behind us. "I already know what you're thinking and after what you pulled today there is no timeline in this universe or the next where you do not come with me to this party."

"Yeah, okay, Sash, whatever you say." Just the thought of a party was enough to make me grimace.

"She's right!" Connie interjected, speeding up so he could walk ahead of us and glance over his shoulder, throwing a wink in Sasha's direction. "We'll show you a good time, Poet, even if it kills us."


	4. Confab

"I still haven't forgiven you, ya know?" Sasha emerged from her room as she tied up her hair, eyeing my form on the sofa.

Calling our dorm room a 'room' was quite the understatement. Each Wing in Kingston Black was made up of five self contained, two bedroom apartments along with one oversized commons room which was mostly used to host parties. The apartment dorms weren't huge or anything, quite simple with two double bedrooms with ensuite's and a small kitchenette with seating area. The common rooms differed only marginally for each Wing but it was standard for them to have an ornate fireplace along with built-in bookcases lining each wall.

"And now... Now you're ignoring me?" Annoyance was thick in her tone.

I sighed. "I'm not ignoring you Sash. It's just a shit day. And I really don't want to go to some party tonight."

Sasha opened her mouth as if to speak before closing it, turning on her heel and heading back into her room. I heard the faucet in her shower turn on and she reemerged from her room a moment later as she let the water have time to run warm. "You can't just disappear like that, Poet. Not with... all those rumours circulating about that stuff in the village. Your brother wouldn't want you putting yourself at risk by going out alone," She fell silent upon seeing the irritation clear in my expression.

"You don't know what Peter would have wanted." I shot back.

"Poet." This time Sasha sounded more firm than before. Sometimes she really sounded like she was thirty years older than she was and had walked all paths in life, some type of wise woman with the answers to all questions. "I know he wouldn't want you putting yourself in danger. And I know you know that's the truth too." She paused for moment and walked over to where I sat, fully taking me in with her warm gaze. "And in regards to the party. If you really don't want to go, that's fine. I'll stay here with you and we can chill out together."

What a bastard. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew I would not deprive her of a party and I knew she would keep her unspoken promise and annoy me all evening if I didn't go.

"All that hot water will have run cold by the time you get in there. And then how will you get ready for the party?" I rolled my eyes when her expression lit with excitement and she squealed happily running back into her room.

My head rolled back to rest on the sofa's arm and my eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet and gentle patter of water emanating from Sasha's room. I'm fully aware she only worried because she cared and I appreciated that; it just got annoying sometimes. We all cared for one another in our own little ways here. We had to. There were very few of us who had any family still alive or known to us outside of Kingston Black and the tiny village of Glade Lake. Those few who did still have such relatives were very secretive of them but there was still a lack of love and care in those relationships I believe.

I looked out for Sasha and she looked out for me. Connie looked out for Reiner and Reiner looked out for everyone secretly and no one openly. The four of us didn't have anyone left in the outside world however. Sasha's father had died in a hunting trip, Connie's mother had been killed by his father before he'd shot himself and Reiner... Reiner had... And then there was me. Dead brother and no parents to begin with.

"Poet!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright on the sofa. "Fuck Sasha! Don't scare me like that!"

Sasha smirked from her place in the doorframe, towel wrapped around her petit body as she blinked droplets of water from her eyelashes. "Just wanted to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep."

"Well. Mission accomplished. Wasn't sleeping but I may have a heart attack in the imminent future."

She scoffed before turning serious and squaring her shoulders, "Get ready, it's already 9:30." And with that, Sasha spun on her heel and closed her bedroom door behind her.

***

The hot water had stung at first when it beat onto my skin. I relished in the sensation that was soon replaced by a numbness. The cold air now wrapped around me, a familiar blanket that seemed to encompass the school no matter the season. The girl staring back at me looked unfamiliar. Cyan blue orbs seemed almost unseeing, only a faint pink blushed her cheeks, the sun's kiss was soon fading from her arms and legs and tresses of chestnut fell in waves just past her shoulders. A stranger. Her hands were balled tightly into fists and I could feel the sting of her short nails bite into the flesh of her palm. I could taste the emptiness that was slowly consuming her, the emptiness she had tried to fill and failed on multiple occasions. I watched as she fixed her lips into something resembling a smile and I continued to watch as she rolled the sleeves of her oversized sweater up just slightly so they weren't covering her hands.

"Looking good, Poet!" Sasha exclaimed as she burst through the door, earning an eye-roll from myself. "Cute sweater. Love the skirt."

"Thanks." I had already changed once per Sasha's strict orders when she'd realised I'd put on a pair of jeans and hoodie initially.

With one last parting glance to the girl in the mirror, Sasha pulled me from my room and we walked out of the dorm and Sunne Wing with Sasha chatting away about some new book she was reading.

The night was still outside the Wing, a thick mist having settled over the grounds of the school. There were few lights that remained on through the night as it was not encouraged or strictly allowed to be roaming the grounds after dark without permission. Sasha gripped my hand tightly and hurried us both the short distance through the vine gardens to Holm Wing. When we arrived, the thrum of bass could be heard and there was a tall figure leaning against the wall beside the baroque door. Sasha slowed instantly, pulling me back until her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she recognised the figure.

"Eren?!" She called out excitedly and gripped my hand tightly as she resumed tugging me toward the door.

This girl was gonna give me whiplash.

The figures head lifted and as we closed the distance I could see the small orange embers of a cigarette slowly extinguishing by his shoes.

"Hey Sasha." His voice was smooth, warm and the little light the moon provided seemed to glint in the depths of his azure hues.

"You just got back today? I didn't see you all summer and I thought. Well I worried. I couldn't get through to Mikasa either. Is she back too? Where did you guys go? Did you go together?"

Jesus, Sasha. Talk about verbal diarrhoea.

A chuckle rumbled in Eren's chest and he smiled down at Sasha. Had he grown over summer? "I got back an hour ago. Mikasa gets back tomorrow I think. She did her own thing over summer. I had my some stuff to sort out myself. I trust you had a good summer, Sash?"

I shifted my weight from one foot to the next awkwardly. Was I invisible?

"Yeah. It was great! Spent most of it making sure this one didn't go getting herself into trouble though." Sasha joked and nudged me playfully.

Eren's gaze moved from Sasha and settled on me. It was intimidating, weighted. The smirk that had kissed the corners of his lips faded and a silence began to stretch until he realised himself and looked back to Sasha, fixing the smile back onto his face.

"Head inside, you don't want to miss any of the fun." He opened the door for us both and the light from the lamps illuminated his shadowy form. Eren was wearing black jeans and a simple black t-shirt. His skin was as fair as it was in the dead of winter and his family signet ring remained in its rightful place on his right hands index finger. He wore black biker boots that were encrusted with mud on the heel, odd, considering we hadn't had rainfall for ten days and his dark hair had grown longer in the time he'd been away as a few strands now fell onto his forehead whilst the rest remained tied back in a short knot.

I tore my gaze from him and looked down at my shoes as we walked into the Wing and Eren pulled the door shut after us, choosing to remain outside in the dark.


	5. More Than Enough

The common room was aglow with the flames from a roaring fire and dimmed vintage lamps. A deep bass hummed through the very structure of Holm Wing and reverberated through the bodies that swayed to the beat. There was a littering of crystal cut glasses on tables here and there, the remnants of an amber liquid staining the bottom. 

Connie found us very quickly and was all hands. First her waist, then her hip before settling on her lower back, Connie leaned close to Sasha and whispered something in her ear. He looked like he’d been drinking although he wasn’t holding a glass. Sasha’s cheeks flushed bright red and her eyes locked on mine before flitting away quickly. 

“Um… we are gonna go dance, Poet. Will you be ok by yourself?” Sasha managed despite her blush gradually burning its way down her neck to her chest. 

“I’m not a child.” I retorted, rolling my eyes. And I wasn’t stupid. I knew this was where Connie’s dorm was located too.

Sasha poked her tongue out at me playfully before being dragged away by Connie - not in the direction of other dancers might I add. 

I slowly squeezed my way through gyrating bodies and managed to find the drinks table. Bottles of whiskey, rum and a few good years of wine were organised haphazardly. A chuckle fell from my lips at the fact there were no mixers in sight and I grabbed an unused glass, threw a couple of ice cubes in and poured some whiskey to just under the halfway point. Taking my first sip, I relished the burn of amber liquid lighting fire down my throat and warming my stomach. I was vaguely aware I’d only eaten breakfast today so I made a silent promise with myself that I would take things easy tonight. Plus I did have that god awful ‘volunteering’ project tomorrow morning. 

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned and smiled at Marco whom was stood next to Jean. “Glad you came, Poet.” Jean remarked, a boyish grin crinkled the corners of his eyes and he brought his glass to his lips and gulped the remainders of his drink. 

“It was really cool of you to volunteer for Ackerman’s project today at the meeting.” Marco joked playfully, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck as he chuckled. 

“Very funny.” Marco was very handsome, traditionally so. His glasses added to his charm and tonight he was wearing a powder blue sweater and dark blue jeans with some worn, white converse. He stood close to Jean just as he always did. It was quite a humorous understanding they shared, opposites of one another though they complimented each other well. “I’m just so happy we’ve got Jean to lead us otherwise we’d all be doomed.”

“Hey, hey,” Jean held up his free hand, his body swaying somewhat as the alcohol in his system became more apparent, “don’t joke, Poet. You guys would be lo- lost without me.” Jean hiccuped as he finished his sentence causing Marco and I to burst into laughter.   
“Ok big boy, your glass is empty, why don’t we go and fill it with some water, huh?” Marco raised his brows at Jean before shooting me an apologetic smile and supporting the other man as they walked toward the hallway and disappeared. 

Funny guys. I took another sip from my glass and wandered over to a slightly darker, less crowded corner of the room, my eyes scanning the shelves of books in front of me. 

“So what trouble was Sasha trying to keep you out of all summer?” His voice startled me but I regained my composure very quickly and tried to not make it obvious. So now he wanted to talk to me? I could feel the heat from his body close behind me, or maybe that was simply from the fire. And his scent, now that we weren’t outside, I could decipher as honeysuckle perhaps, a warm musk and the very faint aroma of tobacco but not by any means overpowering. Eren and I hadn’t had many interactions at Kingston, in fact sometimes it came across as though he were actively avoiding me although I paid it no mind. Less ‘friends’ meant less responsibility after all and he was always being trailed by Mikasa anyway. It was a weird relationship. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? Brother and sister? I had no idea and I don’t think anyone else really knew either, apart from Armin, maybe, who was number one at being number three. “It’s rude to ignore someone, you know.” Eren stated in a matter of fact tone. 

The nerve on his man. “I’m aware of that, Eren. Are you?” I tried to keep my tone as uninterested as possible. I took a sip. My last sip. Damn, I must’ve been drinking absentmindedly whilst I was thinking. 

“Have I offended you, Poet?” I didn’t have to turn around to know he was smirking. That much was clear by his voice. I had played right into his hands and now he was very much aware he’d made me feel awkward outside. 

“No.” My reply was quick. Too quick. 

“Do you want another drink?” 

I turned to meet his gaze this time and was taken aback by how close he’d been stood behind me. His eyes seemed darker than they did before, like you could drown in them. He was close enough that the warmth of his breath fanned my cheeks when he exhaled and I was engulfed in a cloud the mixture of rum and something sweet, like cherries. But no tobacco. My eyebrows furrowed as I realised this. Had he not been smoking outside? 

“Yes? Or no? It’s not a hard question.” Eren’s head tilted to the side and one brow rose as he watched me. 

I took one unsteady step back as he seemed incapable of understanding the concept of personal space. “Uh, y-yes. Please.” I nodded and with that his hand reached out to take my glass, his fingers brushing over mine as he did. I watched Eren lift the glass to just below his nose and sniff once, then, placing his lips where mine had once been, he sipped the last few drops that remained and nodded once, assured. 

“Whiskey. Red label.” He stated and walked away toward the crowd and the table beyond them. 

Eren was hard to read. His presence was disarming, his mood seemed to changed quite swiftly and he kept to himself for the most part, so when he did approach you, there was no real playbook for how to take him. 

I took the few minutes of being alone to compose myself and ready for his return. It didn’t take long for him to come back, glass in hand, gaze hooded and smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

“Poet.” He handed me the glass and stepped past me to look at the shelves I’d originally been staring at. “So are you going to tell me?” 

My brows furrowed and I looked at him questionably. 

“About all that trouble over summer you were causing?” He sounded amused as he asked this. 

“Oh. That was just Sasha being dramatic. What about you? What ‘stuff’ were you sorting out by yourself?” I deflected. 

“Ah. Deflection.” He remarked, nodding his head in a thoughtful, sarcastic kind of way. 

Fuck. He caught that quick. “No. Um. I’m just interested.” 

“Since when have you been interested in how I fill my time, Poet?” Eren only now cast his gaze back to me, a lazy smile curving his lips. 

I looked away when I realised I was staring and sipped my drink. “I have a genuine interest for most things.” Shrugging, I tried to act as nonchalant as possible. 

His chuckle was low and enticing and my whole body grew hot at the sound of it. “Okay.” He murmured, as he raised his hand and a long finger stroked the spine of a leather-bound book before curling at the base and plucking it off the shelf. 

My eyes drifted to the title, ‘A Collection of Poems, By Edgar Allen Poe’, how apt. 

“Do you like poetry, Poet?” Eren’s voice had dropped to a soft whisper, barely audible with the bass still thrumming. He was closer now. 

“I… uh,” My fingers tightened around the glass as I, once again, tried to compose myself. My mouth opened to respond like a coherent human being before snapping shut when the little light the lamps were providing disappeared and the music cut out. All that was left for light was the shadowy flames licking up an orange glow on the walls surrounding the fire whilst the other corners became shadowy alcoves. A power cut? 

A chorus of groans sounded from pissed off party goers causing Eren to laugh quietly to himself. Annie emerged to stand in the little light provided by the fire and addressed the rest of the students, “It would seem we have encountered a power cut. That means Professor Hange will be round soon to complete safety checks-” a few students started to talk amongst themselves, causing her to quiet down. 

“In other words. Get the fuck out!” Eren shouted for Annie over the rest of the voices that’d started to whisper. Everyone was quick to shut up then and they all started to file out, some tripping over nothing but thin air whilst others quickly downed the last of their drinks before finding someone to leave with. 

“Want me to walk you back?” Eren asked, his head tilting to the side as he raised a brow expectantly. 

I took the moment to look around quickly, scanning the crowd for Sasha who was nowhere to be found. 

“I saw them head into Connie’s dorm about two minutes before I started talking to you.” He answered the question I hadn’t asked and I rolled my eyes. Of course that’s where she’d disappeared to. 

I watched as Eren’s eyes iced over and his expression hardened as he gazed past me, over my shoulder. Confused, I looked back and felt his hand on the small of my back as my eyes settled on the person Eren was now glaring at; Reiner. 

“I’ll walk you home, Alby. I’m heading that way anyhow.” Reiner’s eyes were soft and his smile was unfamiliar, a rare sight, as he looked down at me. 

“Okay, thanks.” I nodded and turned to thank Eren for the offer anyway but he had already disappeared. My brows furrowed and I shook my head to myself, confused. 

Reiner’s lips were close to my ear the next time he spoke to me, “Come on, Alby, you don’t want to get in trouble.”.


	6. Overdue

Reiner kept his hand on the small of my back as he guided me down the hall and out of Holm Wing. The pressure was a welcomed heat, helping to combat the bitter chill that now laced the night air. There were even fewer lights outside now and it was quiet for the most part other than a few odd groups of students still milling about in the distance. The fresh air mixed with Reiner’s usual scent that was slightly tainted with alcohol and I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with it. We walked in a comfortable silence for the most part until reaching the vine gardens. We were only a few steps into the the gardens when the same hand that’d once been guiding me gripped my sweater and pulled harshly, yanking me back and into a small, overgrown hidden recess. 

“What the fu-” Before I could finish my sentence Reiner had clasped one hand over my mouth, the other being pressed behind my neck so I couldn’t pull away. My eyes went wide as confusion and panic began to bubble up inside me and I searched his face, trying to understand what the hell was going on. 

Reiner’s eyes weren’t on me though, his stare was straight ahead into the darkness of the vines and his expression was one of concentration. I lifted my hands in an effort to pull away Reiner’s but his eyes flitted down to meet mine warningly. “Quiet.” He mouthed and removed his hands from me without me needing to touch him. 

It was then that the rising voices coming from within another section of the garden became apparent and I strained to understand what they were saying and who they were. 

“-cause of death is unknown but the fucker had it coming.” My mouth snapped shut and unconsciously, my body moved closer to Reiner, ensuring the vines fully camouflaged us. The voice was raspy, as though the speaker spent most of his days smoking and all of his nights drinking. A disgusting, guttural snarl of a laugh followed and my breath caught as the voices grew closer. “You just make sure he’s not found, right?” This voice was different, more even as they spoke, and softer.

“Rein-” The steely look in his eyes stopped me before I could finish the whisper and I shut my mouth quickly once again. His expression thawed just slightly when he saw the look of what must’ve been complete bewilderment and dread on my face. The tips of my fingers were starting to go numb from the bitterness now and I greatly regretted wearing a damn skirt instead of jeans. I began to unroll the sleeve of my sweater so that I could pull them over my fingers but Reiner captured both my hands in his, forming a shelter from the breeze and brought them to his mouth, blowing warm air into the little gap he left open between his two thumbs. My gaze dropped to watch his lips part a few more times as he did this, restoring warmth to the tips of my fingers and I relished in the out of character sincerity of the action. It almost made me forget about what the nasty voice had said. 

“Head back to town.” The soft voice commanded, they were now no more than a few feet from our hiding place I would say. 

“But what about,” started the man before stopping short. 

“He returned back today. When I have confirmation of next steps, you will receive your instructions, K.” Always level, always controlled. The soft voice rang with finality and power and an undertone of menace laced their words. 

The man grunted and the sound of footsteps grew further and further away as I presumed he disappeared down the path that would lead him back to town as I had never, ever heard someone with his voice who was a teacher, student or even caretaker at Kingston. 

My chest fell as I let out a breath it felt like I’d been holding for ages. Reiner’s clasp around my two hands tightened momentarily and the expression on his face suggested things weren’t over just yet. His eyes moved as they locked onto the figure through the vines, the soft voiced stranger was still here. They followed the figure as it closed the last few steps to us and Reiner pulled us both even deeper into the safety of the vines. My teeth bit into my lower lip as thorns scratched the skin of my calves and lower thighs but I daren’t object or make a sound in case it alerted the stranger to our presence. The footsteps slowed to a stop and I was almost certain that if they didn’t know we were here already, they soon would by the telltale thump of my heart. 

“Hmph.” I watched as a petit hand slipped into sight at the hidden mouth of our hiding place and plucked a gold chain from the cobbled floor. Their arm raised to hold it up so they could get a better view and my hand rose in sync to realise the necklace I had worn since I was twelve years old no longer hung around my neck. Fuck. It must’ve fallen off when Reiner originally pulled us in here with his damn hands around my mouth and neck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Reiner and I both stiffened in anticipation as we readied ourselves to be discovered but the loud laughter of some students came into earshot and the stranger soon balled the chain in their hand which disappeared just a swiftly. 

With both strangers of the night gone from our immediate vicinity, I became acutely aware of how little space there was between us. He was no longer holding both of my hands but still had his fingers wrapped around one of my wrists from when he’d pulled us deeper into the vines. He was looking down at me now, a question swirling in the depths of his gaze. His features which were usually hard and unfeeling seemed less serious now although that may have been due to the lack of light in our position. It was difficult with Reiner, not for him I assume, but for me I mean. I don’t think there was one female on campus who would ever actually try and pursue anything with Reiner, even something as simple as some fun. Not because he wasn’t attractive, because that was certainly not the case, but because he wasn’t one to exhibit those feelings, those flirtations. Some would argue he didn’t even have the capability of portraying those emotions. But right here and now I let the idea tease me momentarily until I had to return to real life. 

“Are you okay, Alby? I’m sorry I put my hand over your mouth. But I couldn’t let us…” He trailed off, the warmth of his breath caressing my cheeks as he spoke. “I’m sorry about your necklace.” He murmured. 

The mention of my necklace brought me back down to earth. I don’t know whether I was more fearful of the stranger working out whose necklace it was or more sickened at the thought I’d lost my brothers gift to me. 

“I know it meant a lot to you.” His voice was velvety and apologetic, the little light from the moon glinting in his hazel eyes. 

“Yeah…” I had never told him who it was from. I hadn’t told anyone really. It was a little piece of me I had kept locked away from this place. But Reiner was observant and so he had at least figured out its importance to me. 

The man’s hand rose and stopped midway as he hesitated before allowing the back of his fingers to brush against my cheek and tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. “Lets get back. The path should be clear now.” His hand soon dropped back to his side and his body pressed against mine as he extricated himself from our hiding spot and waited at the small opening for me to follow. 

Gulping, I attempted to ignore the way his fingers had set my skin alight and the tightening in my stomach. I began to wonder whether he realised his effect on me, whether it was purposeful or he was just as oblivious as he sometimes came across as. I followed Reiner back onto the cobbled path of the garden and looked around just to make sure there was no sight of the strangers. The only people I could see were the few students stumbling toward the garden from the direction of Holm Wing, party stragglers I assumed, so, content with the fact we were no longer intruding on a dangerous conversation, I started to walk back to Sunne Wing and Reiner followed a step behind me in silence. 

What on earth had we just witnessed? And who the hell was dead? A feeling of dread and anxiety washed over me anew. Now that we were no longer caught in the situation the words spoken repeated on a loop. ‘Fucker had it coming’, who was that guy? That voice would surely haunt my dreams. A shiver ran through me at the prospect and my teeth began to chatter. Summer seemed to have come to an end this afternoon, autumn swiftly replacing warm nights and late sunsets with a deadly chill. The weather only deepened the sense of foreboding that’d settled in the air around Reiner and I, and I doubted that even the warmth from his body would be able to fight away the cold. 

The walk back seemed so much longer than the walk to the party. When we arrived Reiner opened the door for me and I walked in and headed in the direction of my dorm. Although Reiner too, lived in Sunne Wing, his dorm was in the opposite direction of mine so I was very surprised to hear his footsteps remain just slightly behind mine. 

“You don’t have to walk me to my door, Reiner, I know where I live.” I mumbled, feeling a little more safe now that we were inside. Whether he heard me I’m not sure but he didn’t reply either way. When we came to mine and Sasha’s dorm I opened the door which we always left unlocked, although now I wasn’t too certain we should continue that, and hesitated just momentarily before I took a step inside.

“Do you have some candles?” Reiner questioned from his place a few steps from the door. “As the power is still out.” He added. 

“Oh, uh, yes. They’re around here somewhere.” I headed to the little kitchenette by feeling my way around the small space and opened the top drawer. Fumbling through it, my fingers finally closed around a box of matches and I lit one, using its light to help me find five pillar candles which I dotted around the room evenly and lit whilst Reiner watched from the doorway.

When I had finished, the space was aglow with warm orange from the candle flames. I walked back to the doorway and stopped just before, watching Reiner, wondering why he hadn’t brought up what we’d just witnessed. But then again, neither had I. 

Just as I opened mouth to say goodnight, Reiner spoke. “You’re bleeding, Alby.” 

My brows furrowed and I looked at him confused. He jutted his chin out, gesturing down to my legs and my gaze dropped, taking in the little cuts and scrapes that had been gifted to me by the vines and thorns from our hiding place. They weren’t serious at all and I could hardly feel them at the moment but that was probably due to the fact that I was still cold from being outside for so long. 

“May I come in? I’ll clean them for you.” 

With his words my eyes lifted to connect with his and that same sensation tightened in the pit of my stomach once more. I gulped, audibly, nodded my head and in that moment I swear to god, the ghost of a smirk passed over his lips.


	7. Too Shy

One candle sat on my bedside table now, with another in the ensuite as Reiner filled a bowl with warm water. He had also retrieved a few cloths and antiseptic cream from beneath the kitchen sink before following me into my room. I now sat on the edge of my bed, legs hanging over the side having removed my shoes and awaited his return. I was painfully aware of how small my room now felt with him inside it. I felt like there was no place at all I could hide and everything was on show. It was a ridiculous way to feel in actually considering my room didn’t tell a person a lot about me apart from the fact that I loved books and I loved to draw. Hardback novels lined the walls and overflowed the bookcase that took up space on the opposite wall to my bed, next to the full length mirror and anatomy sketches, muscular sketches, half portraits focusing on the subjects gaze were scattered in dozens. Some were splayed on my desk, some were pinned to the wall just above the desk, some were… Fuck.

My eyes landed on a slightly older sketch I had started at the beginning of summer which felt like such a long time ago now. Familiar eyes stared back at me from the parchment with a look I was very much used to as this point. My body stiffened as I prepared to stand and rip it from the wall and hide it in a book or something so Reiner didn’t think I was some type of creep but my actions were interrupted by his voice. 

“You ok?” Reiner had the bowl of warm water in one hand, candle in the other and a cloth draped over his forearm. His eyes followed my line of sight, landing on the same sketch I now wish I’d burned and my breathing hitched. 

Silence. It wasn’t like I spent my days and nights pining over Reiner - I swear I didn’t. But I did draw what I found beautiful and I remember that day to the minute, or at least the time I spent with Reiner during it. It was one of the few times I had seen him laugh and I mean, full on, head thrown back, mouth open, cheeks flushed, pure laughter. It was beautiful. As soon as he’d recovered and realised himself he’d snapped his jaw shut and composed himself within seconds. The entire time I’d been unable to take my eyes off him and he must’ve known because he glared at me shortly afterward but there was still a light in his eyes, that was undeniable.  
My gaze flitted to his face, unsure of how he would take it, uncertain if he would even recognise it as himself. For a moment Reiner was frozen but then a small smile kissed the corner of his lips and he looked down to his shoes, shaking his head to himself as he set the candle down on a clear space at my desk. He grabbed the chair from my desk and pulled it up to take a seat opposite me. Placing the bowl on my beside table next to the candle, he dipped the cloth into the water and swirled it around before grabbing it and wringing out the excess water. 

“First leg.” His gaze locked onto mine. “Please.” He added. 

Okay. He wasn’t going to comment on the sketch. I could work with that - definitely. 

Reiner patted his thigh with his free hand, signalling for me to raise my leg and place my foot on the requested spot. “Who do you think those people in the garden were?” I questioned, trying hard to squash the butterflies that’d started to flutter as his hand grasped my ankle whilst the other began to dab the cloth over the larger of the cuts and scrapes. 

“Hmmm…” the sound seems to reverberate through his chest as he considers the question. His fingers are delicate but firm as they hold my ankle in place. The warm cloth stings ever so slightly as it cleans the broken skin but Reiner makes sure to dab gently and in no time he has cleaned up my calf and shin and is working his way over my knee to my thigh. “I can’t say for sure. The woman’s voice sounded familiar but the mans…” he trailed off and shook his head, his brows furrowing as though deep in thought. 

“I thought so too. I feel like I’ve heard her before but not recently.” My lips pressed together firmly and I shifted in my place slightly, using the movement to squeeze my thighs together as his touch began to ignite a fire. 

Reiner’s gaze lifted to meet mine momentarily, surprise etched into his features, “You do?” He questioned, as though he was shocked to hear me confirm I too, recognised the soft voice. His eyes dropped just as quickly as they’d lifted and he dipped the cloth back into the water once more. 

“I think so.” Reiner’s surprise caused me to doubt myself and I chewed on my lower lip. “But I definitely didn’t recognise the guy.” The memory of his voice induced a shiver that rolled down my spine. 

“Me neither.” Reiner mumbled, speaking more so to himself than to me. When Reiner brought the cloth to a scrape just below the end of my skirt, water dripped from the cotton and rolled up my thigh, disappearing beneath my skirt and dampening the material. I studied the way Reiner watched the droplets and licked his bottom lip before pressing his mouth into a firm line. “Other leg.” He commanded softly, releasing one ankle only to grip the other one just as tight. 

My teeth bit into my lower lip and I shifted in my place once again, adjusting my skirt as I did. I found my thoughts wandering to places they shouldn’t when there were much more important things to discuss, like who on earth was dead. 

I had known Reiner for a little over three years now. That entire duration he’d never had a girlfriend. Not at Kingston publicly at least, and I’d never seen him hang around with anyone but our group of friends. He didn’t go home at summer, he didn’t have one to go to and he didn’t spend a huge amount of time in the village when there wasn’t classes. But yet he didn’t strike me as a virgin so who…? Annoyance crept over me at the thought of him being intimate with someone when he spent most of his time scolding me or being a mere spectator in our group. Why couldn’t-?

“Are you worrying about what we heard?” Reiner murmured softly. The fingers that once gripped my ankle now skimmed my calf, teasing its way higher and higher until they hooked around the back of my knee and pulled me closer abruptly so I was on the edge of the bed. 

There was even less space between us now and both of my hands pressed into the mattress to support me. My cheeks flushed red at his question because I wasn’t worrying about what we’d heard. I was worrying about who was potentially fucking Reiner and vice versa. 

“What?” His eyes searched mine and I sensed amusement in his tone for a moment. 

“Nothing.” I answered quickly and shook my head and Reiner cocked a brow, using his position to bend my knee which consequently made my skirt ride up higher. He brought the cloth to the final scrape which had yet to be cleaned and dabbed the blood and flecks of dirt from it. One of my hands moved discreetly to press my skirt down in an attempt to protect my modesty but Reiner was aware of the movement, a satisfied smirk touching his features.

“All clean.” He placed the cloth into the bowl of water and looked up at me. His hand still remained hooked around my knee and my foot now rested against the seat of the chair on a gap left between his legs. “I think only a few are deep enough that they need the antiseptic cream.” Reiner observed, slipping the small tube of cream from his jeans pocket. 

“I can do that. You don’t have to.” I offered. Deep down I knew I wanted him to, I didn’t want his hands to leave my flesh but at the same point I don’t know if I could stand to have his fingers touching me, rubbing me without the barrier of the cloth between us.

“I want to. Plus it’s my fault. I pulled you in there.” He twisted the cap off with ease and release my knee momentarily to place a bead on cream on his index finger. Reiner then looked at me, silently asking whether what he was about to do was ok. I nodded in response and he proceeded by rubbing the cream onto a particularly deep cut just above my knee. 

I breathed in sharply and tensed at the small sting, causing him to glance up and pause, allowing me to acclimate to the sensation before continuing. He moved methodically from cut to cut and caressed and stroked and grazed with experienced fingers, willing a pooling arousal to wet my panties. He shouldn’t be able to entice this response from me by just touching my thighs but he has. By the time he’s touched each scrape he deems to be deep enough to require the cream my thighs are squeezed tightly shut and my cheeks are red and he’s staring at me, quiet, bar the sound of his slightly quickened breath. 

I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to move and it feels like I’ve been holding my breath for years in fear that if I let it out I’ll whimper or moan or even worse, beg Reiner for something I know he can’t give me. 

“Poet…” His tone was hushed, his gaze hooded, eliciting a tremble that quivered through my body. 

Why now, of all times, did he have to use my first name?


	8. Like You

Things seemed to move very fast once my name had slipped from Reiner’s lips. His fingers wrapped around my knee once more and his other hand grabbed my waist, lifting my weight with ease and positioning me in the middle of my bed, so that his body could hover above mine and rest between my legs. He was close, immeasurably so, I could feel the hard lines of his body against mine, his heat, his scent. His hips pinned mine down to the mattress and I became overly aware that my skirt had ridden up most of the way and Reiner’s jeans now pressed against the bare skin of the tops of my thighs. 

Reiner’s lips hovered just above mine, he was already breathing heavily, we both were, intoxicated by the proximity of the other. I became acutely aware of his growing arousal pressing against my thigh and it pleased me, I was happy that I could affect him the way he had me. Our breaths became one and it grew increasingly agonising to have him so close but unwilling to make the first move. My hands lifted in an effort to wrap around the back of his neck and pull him in but he moved too quickly and had both of my wrists pinned to the bed beside my head in an instant. 

I searched his eyes momentarily and my stomach began to drop as I watched them start to ice over and return to their cold, distant orbs.

No. Not yet. I wanted to keep this Reiner here with me, at least for the night. My hips rocked up to meet his, encouraging a response that was only natural, drawing a moan from the back of his throat and with his guard down, I arched up as much as I could and skimmed my lips across his. 

As cliche as it sounds, it was like electric. Some kind of drug I knew I would instantly become addicted to. Our eyes locked and I watched his resolve melt away. Before long, his lips captured mine and we moved in perfect unison with one another. My tongue slipping out to caress his bottom before fighting with his for dominance. As we kissed he brought my two wrists together above my head so he could keep them pinned with one hand and trail the other down the side of my body. 

Reiner’s fingers curled beneath the hem of my sweater, his knuckles brushing the bare skin of my waist and he hesitated momentarily, as though asking permission to continue. My hips rolled forward once more, a silent yes to his unspoken question and he waited not a second longer. Reiner’s lips pulled from mine to trail hot, wet kisses from the corner of my mouth, along my jaw, down the side of my neck, all whilst his hand dipped beneath my sweater and cupped one of my breasts atop my lace bra. 

I wanted to move, I wanted to touch him and run my fingers through his hair, to feel the heat of his bare skin beneath my fingertips. I wanted to consume him and I wanted him to devour me. But with every attempt to free my wrists his grip only tightened and I could feel his smile growing against the skin of my throat as he made his way back to my lips. 

His fingers brushed over my hardening nipple through the lace causing a whimper to fall from my lips. Reiner’s teeth scraped across my chin teasingly and his next movement caused me to lose all coherent thought. As his lips connected once more with mine, Reiner’s hips rocked in a sensual, slow assault, pressing his hardened length against my sweet spot in an irresistible torment. 

Fuuuuuck. He felt… big. 

His teeth captured my lower lip and he sucked softly all the while having caught my hardened nipple between his thumb and index finger through the lace. My entire body felt like I would combust into flames at any moment and I didn’t mind as long as were to burn together. His fingers left my nipple momentarily to snake around my back, searching for the clasp until they were no longer there and he was no longer on top of me and cold was snaking around each limb he had been entangled with. 

My eyes shot open at the unwelcome newfound space between us to see him standing beside the bed, his gaze looking through my open bedroom door in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Poet?” A voice called out. “Poet you asleep?” 

Sasha. Sasha. Sasha. I’m going to fucking kill you.


	9. Cherry

There was still no sign of Reiner by 10:30am and Jean was growing more and more irritable as he paced back and forth outside of Arden Wing. I was vaguely conscious of the fact Sasha’s eyes found my face every few minutes as though she were waiting for me to erupt into a slew of profanities and Connie was sat all too close beside her, picking up pebbles and tossing them at Jean every so often. We were all waiting on Reiner so that we could start the work Ackerman had tasked us with and Jean was adamant that we must all be present before he laid out the game plan for the day. Not only that, but he was also suffering from what I assume was quite the hangover as, whilst he paced, he stumbled every so often before cursing himself, swigging from his water bottle. 

I cast a glance back toward the school and in the direction of Sunne Wing momentarily, imagining Reiner walking out to join us but no figure emerged. Arden Wing was one of the furthest from the main building and quite isolated in its quiet location bordering the woods that encroached on the schools grounds. The normal low hum of life that encompassed the campus didn’t stretch this far although I wondered whether it would when the transfer students filled the rooms. 

“Where the fuck is that guy?” Jean huffed yet again and I rolled my eyes. 

Wherever he was, he could stay there for all I cared. I didn’t want him and his weird, self righteous attitude anywhere near me. Despite analysing the events of last night numerous times in the last ten hours I found myself doing it again. 

Sasha’s head poked through my bedroom door and she took a long hard look between Reiner and I, raising her brows in surprise. “Sorry, was I interrupting something?” 

Before she had swung her head around the door I had readjusted my skirt, my sweater and discreetly watched Reiner shove his hands into his jean pockets in an attempt to readjust his erection. But I had failed to get my breathing back under control and she scrutinised this straight away, scrunching her nose up slightly. 

“No.” Reiner’s answer was believable. His expression had gone back to its stoic norm, the only discrepancy being the slight blush that still lingered, colouring his cheeks. “I was just heading out actually.” 

I had to stop my jaw from falling open. It didn’t seem like he was ‘just heading out’ a few moments ago. It was only Sasha whom had come in! Sasha for god sake! Maybe it was slightly embarrassing but any other normal male human being would be ready to get right back to it after my annoying roommate got out of my damn business. And admittedly, that was what I wanted to do, get back to it, or rather what I had wanted to do but not now. Not after seeing how cold he had become in a matter of minutes. 

“Huh.” Sasha frowned, confused now I think, and honestly, I really don’t blame her. I was just as confused. 

Why in the hell had I allowed myself to go there with Reiner? Was it the pure fact that I had never even contemplated there being an actual opportunity to and as soon as there was I couldn’t pass it up? Probably. 

Reiner stepped toward my bedroom door, not even sparing me a glance. “Excuse me, Sasha.” He murmured and she hesitated for a moment before moving from the door frame so he could pass. 

I grit my teeth and before I could process what I was doing, my legs were moving and I had followed him to the front door. “Reiner-”, as I said his name the lights flickered back on, like clockwork, decimating all the dreams that’d been conjured in the dark, crushing all prospect of continuing to play in the shadows. 

“Goodnight, Alby.” This time his eyes did meet mine and they were cold, distant, disinterested. It was a fleeting look before he turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway toward his dorm. 

What a dick. My hands balled into fists at the not-so-faraway memory and I inwardly kicked myself for kissing him the first place. As soon as I had seen his gaze begin to change I should’ve pulled away and not let things go any further. Although, I’m sure if I had given him the chance to he would’ve realised himself and pulled back anyway. I was still slightly pissed off with Sasha too but ultimately, if she hadn’t interrupted I just would’ve regretted going any further due to the fact he would’ve probably gone back to his old self as soon as he’d filled his appetite.

My attention switched from my inward thoughts to Armin as he stood up. “I can go check on him if you want, Jean?” He asked politely and waited for a response. 

Jean paused his pacing to consider this before something caught his eye. A figure was walking toward us from the main school building now and I squinted, trying to decipher who it was. The build was slightly smaller than Reiner’s but just as tall. My brows knit together in a frown when I realised it was Eren who was striding toward us. He was wearing black jeans again today but paired with a white, long sleeved henley and had the sleeves pushed up halfway over his forearms. 

Eren shone a bright smile in Armin’s direction as he neared. “Hey guys.” He greeted, slowing when he was close enough and taking a seat next to Connie on the ground. His legs were stretched out in front on him and he rested back on his elbows casually. “Reiner’s not coming so I volunteered instead.” 

Jean’s eyes narrowed on the other young man and his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as though Eren’s words caused him great stress. “What do you mean, ‘Reiners not coming’? He was meant to be here thirty fucking minutes ago!” 

“I didn’t know this was an optional thing!” Connie interjected, annoyance in his tone. 

Eren laughed at the both of them and shook his head, a few strands of his dark hair falling onto his forehead as he did. “Reiner spoke to Ackerman, said he was feeling unwell or something and I had nothing better to do today so…” he trailed off and shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I had nothing to do today but I’d prefer doing that than this shit.” Connie muttered, more so to himself than anyone else. But Eren heard this and chuckled, his gaze passing over me as he did. 

“Fine.” Jean grumbled. 

In all my years of knowing Reiner he’d never been sick once. And he hadn’t drunk enough last night to have any type of serious hangover, nothing worse than Jean’s that’s for sure. He was avoiding me. It wasn’t a question. He was avoiding me. Why else would he lie to Ackerman about being ill? 

I zoned out for most of Jean’s speech about safety protocols and everyone else’s duties, only really paying attention when he said my name and what I would be expected to do. After what seemed like an age, Jean concluded and everyone started to stand up, brushing off any dust from the ground. Connie and Sasha moved off into the wing, Armin joined Jean in heading toward the school gates to receive the furniture delivery I assume and for some reason, Eren came and stood next to me. 

His eyes were on me as he took a few steps back toward the main building of the school and I watched him. He paused his movements and cocked a brow, his head tilting to the side as he watched me. 

“Yes?” I asked sarcastically, unsure of why he was looking at me and why he was heading in the same direction I was about to go. 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Eren remarked, smirking, his hand sliding into his pocket. 

“No.” My answer was quick, short. “Seriously, what do you want?” I didn’t have the patience to talk to Eren today it would seem. Or anyone for that matter. I just wanted to do what I had to do and head back to my room so I could focus on the important stuff, like the conversation in the gardens last night. 

Eren frowned momentarily, seeming genuinely confused for a moment. “Jean said you and I are to head to the library and get the transfers supplies. Together.” He added at the end just in case I still wasn’t catching on. 

Now I felt like a shit. I hadn’t heard Jean say that he’d paired Eren and I together and I was being short to someone who hadn’t done anything to deserve it. “Sorry. I missed that part.” I mumbled and joined him in the walk toward the main building. 

“What’s pissed you off today?” Eren questioned, his voice a shadow of curiosity. 

“I’m not pissed off.” I replied shortly. I shoved both of my hands into the pocket of my hoodie and stared straight ahead. The weather was bright today but somewhat chilly and there were a few students milling about outside the main building in casual clothes. 

“I honestly don’t think you’re fooling anyone, Poet.” 

I shot a glare in his direction which instantly softened at the sight of him biting his bottom lip in an effort to stifle a chuckle. “Fine. I don’t want to talk about it.” I corrected and he nodded slowly.

When we reached the main building Eren stepped in front and held the door open for me to enter first. I nodded in thanks and he followed closely behind me. He smelt slightly different today, like sea salt shower gel but the sweetness of cherries still lingered. He also seemed slightly different in the light of the day, slightly more boyish, charming, lighthearted. We walked in amicable silence through the halls to the library, following a simple routine of Eren opening any doors for me and a small nod on my behalf as thanks. 

We were the only two in the library when we arrived which wasn’t surprising considering it was a Saturday. Eren reached into his pocket and retrieved a crumpled note that Armin had handed him, a list of the books each student would require. His azure hues scanned it momentarily before offering it to me. 

“I’ll take the first seven books, you can grab the last six, is that ok?” He asked politely.

“Yeah, that works.” I nodded in agreement and looked over the titles. They were easy to remember as I was studying the same syllabus anyway. I handed him back the note and wandered off in the direction of the first few books. As I looked through the many titles my mind began to wander. “Hey Eren, when you spoke to Ackerman did he mention anything… strange?” I called out. 

Eren poked his head around one of the bookcases, brows risen in question as he gazed at me. “Strange?” He repeated. 

For some reason I didn’t want to tell Eren about the conversation Reiner and I had overheard. I hadn’t told anyone about it to be fair, not even Sasha. I searched for words that would allow me to find as much information Eren may know about anything without confiding in him. “Yeah. Strange. Stranger than normal? Or was he just his normal strange?” Well that went swimmingly. Even I didn’t understand what I was asking. 

Eren’s head cocked to the side, a common tendency of his I was growing used to, and a small smile teased his lips. “Are you feeling alright, Poet?” He questioned teasingly whilst walking around the bookcase to be the same side as me now. 

I rolled my eyes and shut my mouth, ignoring him if he wasn’t going to answer my question. 

The young man breathed a chuckle and licked his lips. “No, Poet. Ackerman seemed his normal, strange self. No more strange than his usual.” Eren’s voice was reassuring, as though he was speaking to a child. 

I used a book I had plucked from the shelf to jab into his arm as a retort. 

Eren grabbed that same space I had hit and mocked hurt. “Ow. Damn. For that, you owe me an answer now. To a question of my choice.” 

My eyes narrowed and I shook my head. “I owe you nothing, Yeager.” His playfulness was lifting my mood, I couldn’t deny that. I was happy for the distraction. 

“We’ll see about that.”


	10. Sink

My eyes scanned over Eren’s form where he sat, legs kicked up on a library table, fingers locked behind his head, basking in the glow of sun streaming in through the stained glass windows. His white henley had crept up slightly as he stretched, exposing a slither of smooth, taut skin contrasting against the black waistband of his boxers. 

“Like what you see?” Eren’s voice interrupted my thoughts, sending a bright blush straight to my cheeks. This is was I get for staring. Embarrassment. 

My head snapped away and I reverted to looking for the last book, chewing on my lower lip as I did. Eren had already found all of his books and had quite comfortable taken residence on a library chair in wait for me to finish finding mine. 

“Maybe if you helped me we’d be done a lot quicker.” I huffed, running my finger along the spines of the leather bound books as I studied each authors last name in an attempt to find what I was searching for. 

Eren let out a sarcastic, exasperated sigh. “Damn. You want me to do all of my work and yours?” He chuckled quietly and I’m sure if I had turned around to look at him his head would be been tilted to the side slightly. “Plus. I’m quite enjoying myself in here. Not in any hurry to get back and participate in some manual labour.” 

I rolled my eyes at his comment and moved from the bookshelf I was currently look at, to the next one which was situated just behind Eren. 

“But,” He mused, lowering his legs and crossing his arms over his chest, “I am a gentleman and I will extend my services to you for a small price.” 

Pausing my search momentarily, I glanced over my shoulder at him and sighed. “What’s the price?” 

“You answer a question of my choice. Simple. Easy. Cheap, if you ask me.” His lips were curved in a lopsided smile and I noticed a few more strands of his hair had fallen onto his forehead. 

My jaw clenched and for the sake of getting this day over with I conceded. “Fine.” I kind of liked this game. 

Eren sat up straighter when I answered, excitement glistening in his eyes. “Really?” He exclaimed before realising himself and making an effort to seem a little more disinterested, “I mean… cool.” 

I stifled laughter and came to sit on the table his shoes had once rested on, across from him. “Shoot.” 

Eren pursed his lips and his brows furrowed as though he were deep in thought, his fingers stroked the non-existent facial hair on his chin and he licked his lips. “What did you do this summer? I want details. No deflection this time.” He insisted. 

My brows rose in surprise at his question and my expression softened ever so slightly. Eren Yeager. You were quite the charmer, weren’t you? Eren in the day and Eren in the night seemed like different sides of the same coin. One side being a mysterious playboy, the other side being a charming gentleman. I wasn’t too sure which was more alluring, although there was definitely one that made me feel more unsettled. I caught my bottom lip between my teeth whilst I considered his question, my legs hanging over the table swung gently. Summer had gone quickly for me. It disappeared into days of drawing and reading and sitting at the beach, listening to Sasha talk about trying new recipes, listening to Connie try to flirt with Sasha, watching Reiner listen to us… When I had moments of being alone on the days when Sasha and Connie had ventured into town and Reiner had decided he wasn’t up for socialising I had started to seek out my past. Searching for my family’s blood line, my ancestry in an attempt to understand some of the conversations Peter and I had in his final days. It was difficult, I hadn’t made much progress, the computers here were slow, my last name hadn’t flagged for settlements where Peter and I’s foster home had once been. In truth, I hadn’t done much more searching in the final days of summer as it only frustrated me with each dead end I came to. 

“Poet?” Eren asked softly, his brows knitting together slightly. 

Right. I’d been silent for too long. “Summer was…” I trailed off and cast my gaze toward the window, looking outside but not really seeing, “uneventful, I suppose.” I glanced briefly at Eren who was quiet, his expression imploring me to continue. “I spent some time reading, drawing… We went to the beach a lot. Sasha and Connie have grown closer,” I paused as Eren began to shake his head slowly, gaze capturing mine and holding it. 

“I didn’t ask about them. I asked about you.” Eren insisted. His eyes narrowed on my lips as I bit my lower one nervously, unsure as to why he evoked this response from me. It was a simple enough question but it felt like he actually cared about the answer. 

“Right.” I nodded, more so to myself and pursed my lips slightly. “I wanted to find out more about my family so I started doing some research into that when everyone was doing their own thing…”

“Wanted to?” He asked, emphasising the past tense in ‘want’. “But you don’t want to anymore?” He analysed from what I’d said. 

“No… I still do. I just kept coming up empty. Every lead went nowhere and I…” Trailing off, my shoulders rose and fell in a defeated shrug. 

“And you what?” He urged, genuinely interested in what I had to say. 

I pressed my lips together firmly as I debated on whether or not I would continue to answer his questions. This was going into territory not many passed through at Kingston. I had only spoken to Sasha a number of times about my life before Kingston in the years that I had known her now but yet I was close to divulging my secrets to Eren. “I don’t really have a solid starting foundation. I don’t have any living relatives that I know of. So… getting any information proves quite difficult.” I concluded. 

Eren nodded slowly, digesting the information I had offered up a little less than willingly. After a moment or so he removed a book from the bottom of his pile and handed it to me. 

“What’s this?” I questioned, confused, taking the book from him but not really inspecting it. 

Eren stood up and stretched, collecting his pile of books and my unfinished pile of books in both arms. “That’s the book you was looking for. I found it before I finished my pile.” 

My eyes narrowed as I looked down at the book to confirm his statement. “Dick.” I muttered as I trailed behind him, exiting the library. 

He didn’t play fair, that was obvious now. I was flattered at the interest he had taken but I wanted to find out about him too. It felt forbidden, sharing secrets at Kingston, but it also felt somewhat freeing, as though a weight had been lifted from my chest. “I think I should get to ask you a question. It’s only fair.” I interjected, walking a little faster to catch up to him now as we began our trek across the school grounds and toward Arden Wing.

Eren smirked and looked down at me over his shoulder as he walked. “I don’t believe that was part of the game, Poet.” He pondered momentarily before averting his gaze and staring straight ahead. “But I’ll bite. What’s your question?”

A flutter of excitement swelled within me. I debated on throwing him back his own question to see what ‘stuff’ he had to sort out during his own summer but at the same point there were some other things I wanted to know since we were being so open. A question that was very prominent about Eren amongst the entire student body was his relationship with Mikasa. And I admit, I was curious too. Plus, if we were doing question for question, I could always ask him about his summer after. 

“So…” I started hesitantly and this caught his attention right away, a smirk playing on his lips. “You and Mikasa…” 

“That’s not a question, Poet.” He reprimanded, highly amused at where this was going now. 

“Right. Are you and Mikasa dating?” My words were rushed now, wanting to finish the question before I’d even started it. 

He chuckled darkly. “No.” He was staring straight ahead now and I took the time to study his side profile. 

“Fucking?” I asked just as quickly. This made him glance at me sideways, his tongue slipping out to skim across his lower lip before he replied. 

“Now, now, Poet, that’s quite the mouth you have.” He scolded, his voice the perfect amount of disapproving and playful all at once. 

I flushed red. “That’s not an answer, Eren.” 

“And that’s your second question, Poet.” He was quick to reply and before I could object, we had reached Arden Wing and Jean was approaching us. 

“You guys took your sweet time.” Jean grunted, grabbing half the books from Eren’s arms. “Armin is inside finishing up the first few rooms, Eren can you go and help him.” It wasn’t really a question and so Eren sauntered off in the direction of the entrance, leaving me with a playful, over the shoulder smirk and nothing more. “Poet, Sasha is in the common room looking through old belongings. She said she found something you would want to see.”

“Oh, thanks.” I nodded, my mind still reeling from Eren’s quick exit. I was enjoying my time with him immensely more than I ever thought possible and was almost disappointed we were being split up.

Wandering through the Wing, my eyes lingered on the newly plastered walls and I couldn’t help but imagine what it must’ve been like to be trapped in here when the fire was burning. There had been two students trapped inside when the fire had spread throughout the Wing, burning them alive, leaving nothing but ashes to disappear amongst the ruins. It happened before I came to Kingston but the rumours still thrived as was very obvious during the meeting Ackerman had held. The entire student body seemed to be somewhat uneasy about the restoration of this Wing and walking through the halls now, I understand why. When I entered the common room, Sasha was knelt on the floor, a few piles of odd pieces surrounding her: what looked to be an old jewellery box, a few books, an old frame, a tapestry of some sort. She was flipping through the pages of an old book when I approached her from behind and settled beside her. 

“Hey.” I announced my presence. “Bit of bad taste, don’t you think?” I questioned, gesturing toward the fireplace that had been restored to it former glory. It was something they could have omitted for this Wing given its history if you ask me. 

Sasha rolled her eyes before setting down the book she had been reading. The girl repositioned herself so she was kneeling up now and had better reach of her area. She grabbed the tapestry that was rolled tightly and shook it out, the fabric now covering a large space on the floor in front of us. 

“Look. When I saw it…” A visible shiver rocked her body and she squeezed her eyes shut momentarily. “I don’t know how this thing survived the fire but it shouldn't have.” Sasha concluded, glancing at it briefly before looking away and staring into space. 

My eyes scanned the tapestry and a sinking feeling grew in my stomach. Questions surfaced in my mind: Why would this be here? Who had it belonged to? The tapestry was intricately sewn to display what looked to be a woman, torn from limb to limb with demons clawing up from hell flaunting her extremities in their claws, their fanged mouthes. The most disturbing of it all was the man depicted as watching the devouring of the woman from a place in the clouds. He was dressed in white, godlike, angelic, watching the horror below with a serene look. It was something that became more and more horrific the longer you looked at it, but in the same instance, it was hard to tear your gaze away. 

“What the fu…” My voice trailed off and I reached out, rolling up the tapestry with haste despite not even wanting to touch it for any extended length of time.

“My sentiment exactly.” Sasha confirmed, shaking her head in disbelief. 

I had never seen anything like that before, let alone at the school. “Why on earth was that in here?” I asked, incredulous. 

“No idea.” She picked up the jewellery box from where she sat and rested it on her lap. “I did find something else, as well…” Her voice trailed off but she made no movement to open the box. 

My brows furrowed in confusion and intrigue and I reached for the box but she moved it from my grasp at the last moment. “Sasha,” I warned, growing irritated at her crypticness.

The girl sighed and scratched her temple, a nervous tic of hers. “When I saw it, it reminded me of something… I couldn’t put my finger on it at first but then I realised where I recognised him from.” Sasha was quiet as she spoke, so quiet that were I not concentrating I probably would’ve missed her words. 

Him? Who was him? My heart sped up in a nervous arrhythmia, a pitter patter of hopes too foolish to hope for and nightmares too terrible to dream. Him. Sasha lifted the lid of the jewellery box and inside were two items. An old, slightly crumpled photograph and a ring. 

My gaze narrowed on the ring, then the photo and before I understood what I was seeing, tears pricked my eyes and all breath seemed to escape me. Peter. It was Peter. Young, before the cancer. Sad. Stood next to another child, perhaps a year or two younger than him. Also sad. And on the other side of Peter, a man. Tall, shadowed by his dark clothes and cap, casting darkness over his face. A man unrecognisable to me. A stranger, but not to Peter as his hand rested atop my brothers shoulder. Stood on the other side of the dark man was one more, a child, not as young as Peter or the other young boy, but an older male, leaning forward slightly and beaming a wicked smile into the camera. My chest constricted and my breathing hitched and I wanted to reach out and grab the photo but I couldn’t bring myself to touch it. 

Instead, I lifted the ring from the box and rubbed the back of my other hand over my eyes, ridding any tears that’d begun to fall. The patterns on the signet ring were familiar, the shoulders were carved with intricate spirals that wound and dipped, emulating a labyrinthine ‘A’ and the face of the signet had a just as complicated cross engraved. I knew these patterns. I knew them because I had worn them every day of my life from twelves years of age up until last night when they had fallen from my neck. Confusion and disbelief became the overriding emotions I was experiencing and I looked up at Sasha, brows raised in a silent question. 

“I… I found this stuff in one of the rooms toward the back. The tapestry and the box were in the same room. That’s… that’s Peter in the photo right?” She asked hesitantly, her eyes flitting over it once more. 

I paused for a moment before nodding slowly. “That’s him.” I confirmed and gulped down the emotion threatening to spill over. “Can I keep this stuff?” My hand closed around the ring tightly and I relished at the sensation of the metal cutting into the skin of my palm. The pain helped to ground me. Even if Sasha said I couldn’t keep it I wouldn’t listen. Whomever this had once belonged to wasn’t here anymore and no one would take this from me now. 

“Yeah. Yeah of course.” Sasha nodded hurriedly, multiple times. “Uh, you want the tapestry too?” She questioned, throwing it a concerned look before meeting my eyes once more. 

I nodded. “I want to do some research into it. Might be able to help me find out who it belonged to and how they knew my brother.” I confirmed. Sasha agreed with a nod and let out a breath she must’ve been holding this entire time, pleased enough with my response. I momentarily felt bad for her. Maybe she was expecting me to run off to the beach again. I was thankful for Sasha, we had our understanding, we rarely inserted ourselves into each others business but that didn’t mean we didn’t look out for one another when it was needed. 

Armin introduced himself by clearing his throat as he entered the common room. “Sorry guys, I don’t mean to interrupt, but uh, Jean said we can head off for the rest of the day. The next delivery of furniture isn’t until tomorrow morning and we’ve done all we can for now. We’re making really good time.” He beamed at the both of us, his blue eyes alight with a carefree happiness I wished I could experience.


	11. Appetite

The sun was slowly setting, a diminishing crescent casting its last rays of the day onto the thick, dense forest. I hadn’t moved much from the seat at my desk after returning from Arden Wing. My fingers were tracing the intricate patterns of the ring whilst I gazed unseeingly out of the window in the direction of the forest. I wondered whether the ‘A’ stood for Alby. And if it did, why did some past student at this school have it? 

I hadn’t brought myself to open up the tapestry again, my mind still reeling from when I’d initially seen it. As soon as Armin had left Sasha and I, I’d collected the jewellery box and tapestry and hurried back to my dorm room, not even saying goodbye to the others. I had closed my bedroom door after grabbing an apple from the kitchen and hadn’t emerged since. Sasha had returned about an hour ago, the quiet sound of her shuffle alerting me to her presence. She hadn’t knocked on my door as of yet, granting me the alone time I currently craved. 

Nothing seemed to add up. I know life at Kingston had always been a little less than normal but I had never been in the epicentre of the strangeness. First the conversation from last night, now this. My brother had never been to Kingston when he was alive so why was there a photo of him here. Why? I set the ring down in front of me and picked up the old photo instead, studying the other faces to see if I recognised any of them. The mans features were too dark to decipher and the boy who was smiling was definitely a stranger to me. Peter looked so young here, but so sad, afraid almost. Emotions were present that shouldn’t be in the eyes of a young boy. Fear and a type of… knowing. An intellect that only came with experience. The other young boy was… familiar. A few years younger than Peter, his eyes were also sad, a beautiful blue ocean of sorrow. His mop of dark hair was unkempt, falling over this forehead, hiding his brows. It was only a vague feeling of remembrance, not quite something I could place. He was shorter than my brother and stood very close to him, just sightly behind as though he were sure Peter would protect him from whatever it was they seemed so afraid of. 

I let the photo fall from my fingers and brought my hands up to cover my face. Where did I know that boy from? Had I met him in the orphanage Peter and I had spent many a year in… No. I don’t think so. Although I would have been very young during that time, probably the same age as the sad child, so it wouldn’t be out of the question for me having met him during those years and not remembered. 

Standing, I stretched and picked up the ring once more. It gave me the same type of comfort my necklace had and I wanted to keep it near me, always. The ring was too large for any of my fingers, so I found an old silver chain I’d only worn once or twice before and threaded it through before clasping it around my neck. The ring now rested just above the swell of my breasts, hidden away beneath my hoodie. 

Vaguely aware of voices coming from the kitchen, I assumed Sasha had invited Connie over. I attempted to ignore them and began to tidy away some books from desk and find a place to home the tapestry. My bookcase, which was already overflowing, seemed to be the best place to put the tapestry as I didn’t plan on displaying it but rather hiding it until I determined what would be the best way in understanding its origin. I grabbed my desk chair and pulled it across to the bookcase, using it as a stool in order to reach the very top. There, I placed the tightly wound tapestry before looking over to the door as a knock sounded. 

I couldn’t help the less then enthused sigh that fell from my lips but walked over to answer it. When I opened the door my stomach alerted me instantly to the fact that I was indeed very hungry, the aroma of pizza flooding my senses. 

My eyes fell to the pizza box first, then the multiple books being held under his arm and finally, my eyes locked with his and a lopsided, shy smile curved his lips. 

“Hi.” He murmured, his azure hues glistening, a subtle red flushing his cheeks, “I was thinking about you and your summer and I… wanted to help. I found a few things that might assist your search. And I also just so happened to find this pizza…” Eren trailed off, his gaze breaking from mine momentarily as he looked away, almost bashful in his teasing. “Sasha said you haven’t eaten yet, too.” He added quickly.

The hunger in my stomach made room for something else, something along the lines of a sheepish flutter and I could feel the heat of a blush giving me away. I was hungry. And I was thankful for the distraction come to think of it. “Huh, Sasha said that, did she?” I questioned, leaning against the doorframe, my door still halfway closed. 

Eren looked down at the pizza box and shuffled awkwardly, not sure how to take my reaction. “Yeah…” he trailed off momentarily. “Uh, I’m sorry… I- I should’ve checked first.” 

My laugh cut Eren off and his head snapped up, a smile returning to his lips. “Sasha was right. I haven’t eaten.” I confirmed, nodding my head slowly. His grin widened. I stepped out of my room and headed over to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water from it before taking a seat on the sofa and patting the spot beside me. 

Eren wasted no time in coming to join me. He set the pizza down on the console table in the middle and graciously took the bottle of water I’d handed him. Placing the books on the sofa beside me, Eren took a seat on the floor, his back pressed against the sofa and he opened the pizza box, offering me a slice before taking one for himself. 

I took a bite, chewed, swallowed, savouring the deliciousness of it, then cast a glance over the books he’d brought over. “So what did you say you found?” My curiosity was definitely piqued. The books looked even older than the normal ones in the library which was definitely an accomplishment as I didn’t think it possible. There were gold letters emblazoned in all caps on the front of the first book, simply reading, ‘RECORDS’. 

Eren finished the food that was in his mouth and took a swig of water before answering me. “Earlier, when you were saying you didn’t have any solid starting foundations, I grew curious. I thought I’d read your last name before in something relating to the school so I did some digging. I found a name. Everything is handwritten in that big one there, so quite hard to decipher sometimes but I bookmarked the page for you.” He concluded and finished off his first slice before grabbing another. 

My heart swelled just slightly. It was probably one of the nicest things someone had done for me in a while. Bu then again maybe that was due to the fact I always kept people at a distance. 

“Oh, by the way, Sash told me to tell you she was heading over to Connie’s.” He added, shooting me another boyish smile and waggling his brows. 

“You know you didn’t have to look into anything for me.” My voice was soft. I was thankful, even if his finds amounted to nothing, I was thankful to Eren for looking in the first place. 

He shrugged and sipped his water again.

By the time we had finished off the pizza, my legs were now up on the sofa as I lay length ways, reading one of the books he’d brought over. Eren was still stretched out on the floor, back against the sofa, head resting against one of my legs as he held one of the books up flipping through it quickly. After a few moments, Eren became rigid and sat up quickly. He turned to face me and leant up against the sofa. 

“Look. Here.” Eren angled himself so the book was in front of us both, a slender digit pointing toward a hand written signature. “Alby. Azazel Alby.” His brows furrowed and he glanced at me briefly. “Does that name mean anything to you?” 

I pursed my lips and searched back through my memories although it was a pointless exercise. Of course I hadn’t heard it before. I didn’t know any of my family apart from Peter. I shook my head and studied the writing a little closer. “What are they signing their name for in here?” It was more of me thinking aloud rather than directing the question to Eren. 

The young man rose and hooked an arm around my legs momentarily, lifting them so he could take a seat on the sofa before resting my legs atop his lap. It was so nonchalant, the way Eren moved, the way he initiated contact and I liked it. 

“A book of names…” Eren mused to himself and let his head fall back into the cushions, eyes closing as he became lost in his own thoughts. 

I took this time to drink him in. Studying the smooth line of his jaw, his neck, his perfectly proportioned features, the beautiful bow of his lips and dip of his nose. Pulling my gaze from him, I ran my fingers over the hand written signature, tracing the cursive lettering. Eren’s hand gripped my ankle, squeezing gently, a reassuring gesture and he mumbled a few theories to himself, much of which I didn’t understand and couldn’t hear in its entirety. 

A knock at the door sounded, capturing my attention. I moved to stand up, but was halted when Eren refused to unleash my ankle. His head was still tilted back, his eyes still closed, but a mischievous smile was playing along his lips. I rolled my eyes and closed the book, resting it on my stomach. 

“Come in!” I called, unsure as to why they were knocking anyway. Almost every student here kept their main doors unlocked. 

The door opened and Reiner quickly came into view. He was wearing a pair of dark grey jeans and a blue flannel, his dark blond hair slightly tousled, not its usual neat style. He looked tired, unlike his usual self. Perhaps he had been unwell? I again, attempted to remove my legs from Eren discreetly but the man kept hold of them, his thumb caressing gentle circles into the skin beneath the hem of my jeans. Eren still hadn’t looked up or even opened his eyes, giving no attention to whomever it was. 

Reiner’s eyes narrowed instantly on Eren and a flash of anger passed over his features. His whole body seemed to stiffen and I watched as his hands clenched into fists at his side. 

Did he not like what he saw? Good, I thought to myself, and settled back into the sofa slightly, using this opportunity to hopefully irritate Reiner just as he had pissed me off last night. 

“Yes?’ I questioned politely, my voice artificially sweet. 

Reiner didn’t miss a beat. His teeth grit together and his stare lingered a little too long where my legs rest on Eren before he looked away, down the hall. “I was looking for Sasha.” 

It was entertaining to watch Reiner try and get a hold of his emotions. It was something I can never recall seeing to be completely honest. And I can’t deny I didn’t feel anything but satisfied watching him unravel. 

“She’s not here.” I replied casually. He knew I knew he wasn’t looking for Sasha. There had never been a time Reiner had searched for Sasha alone, by himself, without the group needing her for something. She spoke too much for him to be comfortable being alone with her for any extended period of time. 

“Oh…” This seemed to irritate him even further. The prospect of Eren and I being alone in here. Reiner shifted his weight from one foot to the next, quite obviously in some type of internal battle with himself. 

“I’ll let her know you stopped by. Goodnight, Reiner.” Smiling sweetly, I watched at he digested the same dismissal he had used on me last night. For a moment, I worried Reiner might come in and drag Eren out by his neck the way he was shooting daggers at him. But, after a long minute of deliberation, he mumbled something under his breath and closed the door behind him loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far? I will be posting a little less frequently from now on but will still aim to update with two large chapters a week, minimum. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far and where you think its heading. Thanks & Stay Safe ☺


	12. I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend

The next sound after the door slamming was Eren’s dark chuckle. He allowed his eyes to open and tilted his head to the side just slightly so that he was looking at me, a brow raising in question. “So… is that why you were pissed off earlier?” 

Damn, he was good. How did he get that from such a short interaction? Was I that easy to read? I rolled my eyes in response and playfully tossed one of the books at him which he caught with ease. 

We stayed like that for at least another hour, Eren making playful quips in between us studying the rest of the names in the book and searching through the other that seemed to be a history of the school. One of his hands held the large book with ease, his other absentmindedly traced patterns up and down my calf. Although I couldn’t feel his fingers on my bare skin, his touch still felt hot through my jeans and I let down my walls for the first time in what seemed like an eternity so as to be able to completely appreciate it. 

A small yawn fell from my lips and Eren stretched, his arms rising above his head momentarily, shirt lifting as he did. “You should get some sleep. I hear Jean has a full day for us tomorrow.” Eren muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

I withdrew my legs from his lap and rose slowly, “You're right.” I conceded. I wasn’t necessarily ready for Eren to leave but I was tired and my eyes had begun to hurt from looking through the book for so long without my glasses on. 

Eren stood up in one swift movement and for a moment, we were very close, as close as we’d been at the party last night, but this time he didn’t seem so intimidating rather more enticing. “Thank you again, for the pizza. And for going through the trouble of helping me with my past. I’m going to try looking up the name tomorrow on one of the computers if I can break away from Jean for a moment.”

The young man shrugged and smiled boyishly, his slender digits running through his hair, pushing it back into place and off of his forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Poet.”

***

A bright light beamed, blurring my vision, disorienting and brilliant in its blazing heat. I tried to stumble forward and grasp whatever I could to ground me but there was nothing and soon enough I was on my hands and knees, wet dirt and twigs and leaves poking into my fleshy palms and knees. 

“Hello?” I tried calling out for help and squeezing my eyes shut in hope that when I opened them again I would have regained my vision. “Please! Hello! Can anyone hear me?!” I was screaming but it sounded like nothing louder than a whisper. Crawling forward on my hands and knees the heat grew in temperature, licking its way up my skin and crawling into my throat. I began to choke, splutter, a hot liquid dripping from my lips and onto my hands. 

When I opened my eyes this time white dots filled my vision, slow dissipating to reveal my muddy hands splattered with a crimson red. Drip. Another drop. Drip. And another. The crimson red was falling from my lips and the taste in my mouth was like hot iron. A sound caused my head to snap up and my eyes locked with another’s, not a few inches from my face. They, no, it, was on all fours too. It’s eyes were ink black, no white, no iris, just a cloud of rage and endless darkness. Evil. It’s lips curled into a smile, exposing pointed bone sheathed in a film of saliva. Slowly, ever so slowly it drew a ragged breath and slipped a forked tongue along it’s pointed bone teeth. The stench the thing exuded was something rotten, dying, dead. It infiltrated your senses, curling around your nostrils, tendrils of rancid rotten flesh. 

“Poet! Poetttttt!” Two voices blurring into one. They were calling me. Then they were pulling me. Tugging me backward away from the creature and the fire that roared behind it. The hands that held me were small, children’s hands. My body was small, a child’s body. I scrambled backward, clambering to stand and run with the other two children at my side. Run. Run anywhere. Away. Run away. 

Another flash of light and we were somewhere else. The sickening taste in my mouth was gone. One child… Peter. It was Peter. He was kneeling in front of me. Sad eyes. Sad mouth. His head was shaved, the exact same way he had shaved it during his treatment. But he was young now. He wasn’t supposed to be sick yet. The other child grabbed my hand, capturing my attention and my gaze, his azure hues all too familiar. 

“You can’t stay here. It’s not safe.” His voice sounded small, scared. His little body trembled and he pressed something cold into my hand, a secret. 

I looked down at the secret, a familiar ring resting on my palm. Its patterns were almost identical apart from the ‘A’. Instead, an intricately carved ‘Y’ took its place. Peter took my hand and forced my fingers to close around the ring. 

“I can’t protect you.” He whispered into my ear. “I’m already dead.”

Poet.  
Poet.  
Poet?! Wake up!  
Poet, please!

The sensation of slender hands gripping my shoulders and shaking caused the images to slip away, slowly at first then all at once. My eyelids fluttered open and I was back in familiar surroundings, my room, my bed. Sasha. A gush of relieved breath left her and she drew me up on her arms, hugging me tightly, suffocatingly almost. I became acutely aware my body was drenched in sweat, my cheeks were wet with tears that still streamed from eyes and small flecks of blood littered my bedsheets from fresh nail indentations carved into my palms. 

“Poet…” Sasha breathed into my hair, her arms still wrapped tightly, protectively around me. “Same dream?’ She whispered. 

When I had first come to Kingston I had suffered from night terrors of the same magnitude as this. Sasha had grown used to them and she had always been there to wake me after hearing the cries whilst I slept. It had always been the same dream, running through a never ending forest with the sensation of being chased but this last terror had been different. I’d seen the thing chasing me. I’d also seen Peter and the familiar boy. 

Sasha grabbed my duvet off the floor quickly and wrapped it around my trembling body, running her hand up and down my covered arms in an attempt to generate some heat and warm me up. I crumpled in her arms and let the tears stream freely, giving myself the minute to unleash the way I felt. Seeing Peter’s face so young and so sick. I swallowed back the wail threatening to escape and hiccuped instead. My roommate hushed me gently and rocked me back and forth in a soothing movement. 

It might have been five minutes or fifteen by the time I had calmed enough to pull away from Sasha and look up at her apologetically. 

The girl shook her head almost instantly. “I don’t want to hear it, Poet. No apologies. I’ve told you before. You never need to apologise.” She smoothed my hair back from my face and brushed a stray tear from my cheek. “I’m always here when you’re ready to talk.” She added gently, but not in a pushy way whatsoever. 

I forced a smile and swallowed my emotion, pushing it down deep until it saw the rising sun no more. “I know. Thank you, Sash.” Fidgeting with the bed sheet I looked down at the small flecks of blood. “I’m gonna have a shower and wash my sheets.” I sighed, hinting that I was now put together enough for Sasha to go back to her room and catch a few more hours of sleep before we needed to meet at Arden Wing. She looked at me for a long moment, considering whether I should be left alone or not I expect, before nodding once and leaving my room without another word.

Using the process of washing my sheets to regain some type of normalcy and encourage a clear mind, I methodically washed, dried and folded my sheets in the communal utility room. I hadn’t had my shower yet, wanting that to be the last part of my routine so I could wash away the dream and start the day fresh. Perching on the top of one of the washing machines that wasn’t in use, I waited patiently, humming softly to myself and fiddling with the hem of my pyjama shorts. The last thing I was waiting for was my pillow cases to finish drying and then I could slip into the shower and burn away the dream with hot water. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t tired and I was sure the dark circles under my eyes would alert everyone else to the fact too. 

“Alby…?” His voice was husky, still thick with sleep causing my head to snap up in surprise. Partially clothed in only long, black plaid pyjama pants that hung off his hips perfectly, showcasing the small trail of dark hair leading below the cloth as he donned no shirt. Reiner looked glorious, taut skin stretched over muscle and ab and pec. He was in perfect physical condition, the epitome of the male figure carved by Aphrodite herself for all women to gaze upon in pleasure. I could feel my cheeks heating… damn, I could feel my whole body heating in response to the sight before me. His chest was broad and his waist came in slightly, accentuating chiseled abs and hips that rippled with power. The perfect abdominal V led to places hidden beneath his pyjamas that I 100% wouldn’t mind exploring. A welcome distraction from my terrible night sleep despite still being pissed off with him. 

As my gaze met his, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, clearly having just woken and I couldn’t help the instantaneous reaction of my heart softening toward him, bed head and all. My eyes briefly brushed over the scars that curled over his shoulders and a pang of hatred toward the man that marred his skin rippled through me. 

“Why are you up? It’s early.” I tried my best to keep my voice disinterested, level, but I became even more aware of how horrific I must’ve looked as my eyes continuously dropped to where the low waistband met his skin. 

“I heard someone in here.” He stated absently, as he slowly awakened more thoroughly, I could feel his investigative gaze inspecting my form, the pile of bedsheets beside me, my balled fists. 

He stepped a little further into the room, his pyjama pants swaying slightly at his bare feet. Reiner’s gaze moved from me to the dryer and back again, then to the clean pile of bedsheets. “A night terror?” His voice was softer than usual and I wondered whether it was due to his sleepiness or because he was talking to me. 

I instantly moved my eyes from his form and stared straight ahead into pure nothingness, my hands balling into fists which resulted in me cringing slightly as the pain from my fresh wounds throbbed. Unaware of Reiner moving closer, captured both of my hands and unfurled my fingers slowly, gently, only to run a careful index finger over the red welts of broken skin. 

Reiner’s touch was warm and brought back images of our kiss… and then his swift exit. I pulled my hands out of his and looked away. I wouldn’t let him play me like that again, no matter how much I may be attracted to him right now in his sleepy, half naked state. 

“I’m sorry, Poet.” His words were genuine, aching, his voice quiet. “You don’t deserve…” Trailing off, shaking his head at his own thoughts, Reiner’s hands dropped to his side. 

“You’re right. I didn’t deserve your reaction. It wasn’t all me, Reiner. You- you were enjoying yourself too.”I managed back, embarrassed at what I was saying but needing to get it off my chest. Reiner was still supposed to be my friend after all, I didn’t want some stupid one time thing ruining that. 

He nodded quickly, “I know, I know. I was. I’m just.. you deserve better than me.” He murmured the last bit, more so to himself as though he needed to be reminded. “I am sorry. Can you forgive me?” His hazel eyes gazed into mine, beseeching me to concede and relent. 

I nodded once, short, in response and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to squash the disappointment I felt that he didn’t come up with a better excuse. Perhaps the kiss meant more to me than I wanted to admit to myself but I was definitely a master at burying emotions and it wouldn’t be any trouble for me to do that with this. 

“Thank you.” He breathed, relief evident on in his expression. The blond man grabbed my hands once more and turned them over to inspect my palms. My hands were close to his abdomen, the back of my knuckles brushing over his warm skin as he traced the indentations. “Todays meant to be the last day of alright weather before it turns worse for autumn.” He vocalised, his eyes remaining cast down at my hands in his. I was unsure as to where he was going with this, my brow furrowing in confusion. 

Reiner’s gaze rose to meet mine and his tongue slipped out to skim his lower lip, almost nervously so. Another thing that confused me. Reiner was never nervous. About anything. 

“I… We could… I mean I could take you… to your spot… at the beach. If you wanted. One last time to end the summer?” Reiner managed, finally getting his words out.

Who was this man? Was it the sleep clouding his brain? Did he wake up and forget to flip the switch on for cold and calculated Reiner. I almost got whiplash doing a second take to make sure it was actually Reiner that stood before me, bare chest and all. My body instantly yearned to be back at the beach. Toes in the sand, listening to the waves that never failed to remind me of Peter. I knew I could use it even more today after the horrendous night sleep that’d plagued me.

“I’ve got Ackerman’s thing today… you know, that volunteering assignment you narrowly got your way out of?” I retorted sarcastically, rolling my eyes and taking my hands from Reiner’s. 

I could’ve sworn a smirk touched his lips and he coughed to cover the chuckle that sounded. “I was feeling unwell.” He point blank lied, shooting me a cheeky smile that lasted no more than a few seconds but was absolutely glorious.

The man’s gaze flitted toward the clock on the wall momentarily before back to me. “It’s only just gone 8am, Alby. I can get you there and back before Jean’s asking where you are. Please.” He insisted, and then slightly more gently, “let me do this for you.”

A sigh fell from my lips and before I realised what I was doing, my head was nodding in agreeance. Reiner’s hands wrapped around my waist as he helped me down from the washing machine and I grumbled, stepping out of his touch as soon as he put me down. “I can get down myself, thank you very much.” 

Reiner chuckled, “Sorry, I forget you're a big girl.” He quipped, smirking playfully, eyes alight with something I’d hardly ever seen from Reiner before. 

“Who the hell even are you right now?” Mumbling, I walked past him to grab my pillow cases from the dryer and the rest of my sheets before heading to the door, tying desperately to ignore the way my stomach tightened at your words. “I’ll meet you by your car in 20 minutes.” I allowed myself one more glance at his half clothed body, committing the image to my memory before turning swiftly and heading back to my dorm.

Making quick work of putting the sheets back onto my bed, I jumped in the shower quickly to wash away any remnants of last night. I found myself scrubbing harshly at my skin until the flesh looked red and angry. I made sure to shave my legs and armpits and brushed my teeth for the second time when I’d finished in the shower. I couldn’t tell you why or what I was preparing for but I seemed to be a glutton for pain when it came to Reiner. 

After drying off and moisturising, I plucked a bikini from my closet, just two small pieces of red fabric, in case I decided to go for a swim in search of pneumonia. I then pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a loose, white cotton, button up shirt. This would do. Grabbing my towel and slipping on a pair of sneakers, I snuck back out of the dorm and down the hallway to meet Reiner by his car.


	13. Show Me Love

Reiner was soon to accompany me by his car, now wearing black swim shorts and a plain black arm tank. His lips weren’t in their usual firm line and his hair wasn’t his usual style. He looked young, his age rather than some hardened military man. A further softening touched my heart. 

“Ready.” He threw his towel into the back of his jeep and jumped into the drivers seat, myself following suit. 

The drive to the beach was short. Reiner turned on his radio and I was surprised it even worked. I don’t recall him ever having played music so I just assumed it was broken. Apparently not. His fingers tapped in time to the rhythm of the guitar, a classic Arctic Monkey’s number I definitely appreciated. Humming lowly to the song, I used every ounce of power within me to keep my eyes on the road ahead of us and not Reiner’s side profile. 

Once we’d arrived, the man hopped out first, grabbing both of our towels and heading through the small opening way between two large rocks, leaving me to follow at my leisure. Reiner had driven us to the slightly secluded part of the beach, my favourite part. It was an area I only really came to by myself but also an area that Reiner had found me at but a few days ago and must’ve remembered. I appreciated the notice he took, but then again, he’d been raised to pay attention to every little detail. 

The secluded part of the beach was empty of course. There were no other cars anywhere in sight and nor any other individuals trying to make the last of the summer rays. Two large boulders frame the tight entrance, whilst dense shrubbery line the rest of the area, hiding the seafront from sight. Walking through the opening, a lagoon like pool laps the white sands, the water a darker turquoise than normal due to the fact the day wasn’t as bright as mid summer. Reiner had wasted no time in removing his shirt and stood with his back to me, facing the water. The scars that marred his flesh held a subtle sheen in the light of the day, contrasting against the smooth tan on other parts of his body. Muscle rippled, taut and smooth and two dimples depressed his lower back, just above the waistband of his shorts. Kicking off my shoes and socks, I placed them beside the spot Reiner had left our towels and pulled down my jeans too so I was left in my bikini bottoms and loosely buttoned shirt. 

A warm breeze caressed my bare legs and whipped my hair around my shoulders gently. I felt slightly vulnerable despite having been to the main part of the beach with Reiner and Sasha and Connie many times before. But here and now it was just us two. I watched as Reiner ran his slender digits through his messy hair, his gaze trained on the small rippling waves in the distance. 

I wondered what he was thinking. How he was feeling. Why he’d put himself out to try and make things up to me when in my mind, for so long, he didn’t even have the capacity to feel guilt over such things. Pushing those thoughts aside, the unease of my night terror, the uncertainty of the ring that rested on my chest and the picture of my brother from when he’d been young, I began my walk toward the shoreline. 

My toes curled in the wet sand and a cool stream of water washed over my feet. Another step. And another. I bit my bottom lip, trying my best to shut out the cold nipping at my flesh. Despite still having my shirt on, when the water lapped the top of my thighs, I closed my eyes and dove beneath the water. The chill fought to overpower my senses, my lungs ached for intake of air at the sharp change in temperature. I waited a few seconds, allowing my body to acclimatise before swimming down to the bottom, skimming my fingers along the sand floor, the salt water stinging my eyes. Yes. This felt good. With every exertion from my muscles a delicious deoxygenated burn teased me. One minute passed. A few air bubbles slipped from the corner of my mouth and travelled upward to the surface. I closed my eyes and let all of the remaining oxygen in my lungs travel upwards whilst I sunk down to sit on the sand bed. Twenty more seconds of bliss nothingness. That’s all I asked for… 

As the darkness behind my closed lids grew darker, more solid, and the cold encroached even further, I was shocked to feel a strong hand wrap around my upper arm and pull me toward the surface. When we broke the surface, my mouth opened, gulping down air and my hands rose, fingers rubbing the saltwater from eyes. After refilling my deprived lungs with air, a goofy smile broke across my lips and bubbles of laughter clawed its way up my throat. I pushed loose, wet strings of hair back from my face and finally opened my stinging eyes to see Reiner’s confused and worried face. His brows were pulled together in confusion, mouth slightly agape and droplets of water clung to his hair, his eyelashes, speckling his cheeks and lips. 

“Alby… what the fuck? I didn’t bring you out here so you could kill yourself!” His voice rang with bewilderment, his eyes the most alive I’d ever seen them. 

I couldn’t help but laugh harder as we both tread water, a short swim from standing depth now. Reiner shook his head to himself, running his fingers through his hair, pushing it off his forehead so the wet strands were slicked back. I hadn’t been trying to kill myself, it was more of a test to see how long I could hold my breath, a game Peter and I had used to play. Although I can understand what it might have looked like to him. Which only made it funnier for my sick sense of humour. 

“I… I wasn’t… trying to- kill myself.” I managed between bursts of laughter whilst Reiner continued to stare incredulously. In a moment of lighthearted childishness, I splashed the man hard, a wave of water entering his agape mouth and hitting his eyes. 

My hand covered my mouth in an attempt to quieten my giggles upon realising what I’d done. Reiner coughed, dramatically, gagging on the saltwater and rubbing it from his eyes roughly before returning to stare at me, eyes round and wide, a grin splitting his face as he began to chuckle to himself and splash me back. His splash was in no way as hard as mine, more playful and gentle and for once, he looked carefree. He looked young and happy and even more handsome than usual. My heart clenched and a heat began to grow at the apex of my thighs. 

I splashed him again before swimming backwards, toward the shore, my feet also showering him with small waves of water as I kicked. His playful expression darkened and a taunting smirk curled his lips as he ducked beneath the water. Now able to stand, my feet rested on the sand and I looked around the water close to me, searching the darkened depths. A small yelp slipped from my lips as I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull, causing me to lose my balance and dip beneath the water briefly. 

“Rei-ner!” I choked out, saltwater on my tongue and a goofy smile plastered on my face. 

As he emerged from the water he was a lot closer this time, close enough for me to fully admired the way the water glinted in his hazel eyes which were much darker than usual today. A few light freckles spattered his cheeks, hardly noticeable unless you were close enough to admire him. His tongue slipped out, skimming his lower lip and his hot breath fanned my face, mint and apple juice. I wanted to taste it. 

“Did I catch you by surprise?” He teased, his voice husky and playful and seductive and- fuck. What am I thinking? 

I rolled my eyes but nodded and lifted my legs so I was floating in the water, becoming acutely aware of the fact goosebumps now littered my skin, the once forgotten cold coming back to make me shiver. He moved closer, his surveying gaze capturing the shiver as soon as it rolled through me. Reiner waded nearer, his eyes flitting to my wet, now see through, shirt. The brilliant red of my bikini top was quite visible through the fabric now and his heated gaze lingered, bringing back the memory of how his hands felt on my breasts. His hand moved through the water and expertly, his fingers unclasped one of my buttons. My breath caught, unsure of what he was doing until he grasped the ring that was held by the chain around my neck. Reiner’s brows furrowed and his expression hardened monetarily before he realised himself and shrouded his true emotions. 

“What’s this? I’ve never seen it before.” Reiner lifted the ring above the water and floated even closer to myself, studying the ring with a keen eye as he did. 

Suddenly feeling very protective of the piece of jewellery, I took the ring from his grasp and placed it back safely beneath my sodden shirt. 

“It’s new.” Was the only explanation I offered. Reiner’s lips parted monetarily as if to press to the question before he closed his mouth. I could see his curiosity was eating away at him but for some reason there was a voice within me telling me to keep the ring to myself. Perhaps it was irrational, perhaps not. I wasn’t going to risk it. “We should probably start to head back. I don’t want to be late.” I added before wading back to the shore.

As more of my body rose from the water, the colder I became. The breeze didn’t hold so much as a chill but the sun didn’t offer much heat to combat the icy water either. I could feel my nipples harden at the change in temperature so as soon as I was back on dry sand, I made my way to my towel very quickly and wrapped it around my shoulders, trying to get warm. 

I admit, I had the perfect view of watching Reiner leave the sea. His swimming shorts rode low on his hips and his wet hair hung over his forehead now. Droplets of water slid over his smooth skin and his muscles rippled as he walked. He looked to be deep in thought, his eyes faraway. 

Subconsciously, my thighs pressed together and I averted my gaze. I needed to have some type of fun to satiate whatever need was causing me to look at Reiner in such a way. But not with Reiner. Fuck. It’d been a while since I’d quenched my thirst and maybe that was why these feelings were bubbling up now. 

Reiner stooped to pick up his towel, shaking it off before using it to dry his face, then his hair only to run it down his arms and his chest and his abs…

Fuuuuck. Poet, get a hold of yourself! 

I gulped and began to remove my shirt, the wet material irritating my skin now. Upon peeling it off, I tightly wrapped the towel back around me and wrung out the wet material of my button up. Reiner watched the process before picking up his black tank and offering it to me. Smiling gratefully at the man, I took it from him and dropped my towel to pull it over my head. Instantly, the scent of him washed over me and I couldn’t help but take a deep breath in. His pine shower gel was intoxicating, warm, a hint of citrus swirled too and my mouth inadvertently began to water. I turned my back to Reiner as I shimmied back into my skinny jeans, not caring that my bikini bottoms weren’t yet completely dry - in fact, I knew if I continued to stare at him they’d never get dry. 

Inwardly rolling my eyes at the inappropriate intrusiveness of my thoughts, I used my towel to wring out the ends of my hair. “Ready to go?” 

Reiner nodded once and his gaze held heat as it bore into me. The man remained covered by only his wet swimming trunks and simply picked up his shoes, opting to drive back barefoot. I did the same and remained quiet, eyes scanning the empty road ahead as Reiner drove us back to the school. The village seemed quiet as we passed it, which was normal considering we were entering autumn. The only time the village had some type of life about it was around the height of summer due to people passing by on their way to somewhere else. But I didn’t mind it. I quite liked it in fact. The idea of a busy life, crowds of people, unnecessary socialising all made me cringe.

The clock on the dashboard told me we’d be back with time to spare which I was more than grateful for as I could run back to the dorm to change clothes. Reiner had turned his music on once again and the wind whipped loose strands of his hair around his forehead. The car slowed down slightly as we neared the school for no apparent reason. 

I rose a questioning brow at Reiner. “You okay?” 

He was quick to nod but kept his eyes on the road, his own brows knitted together as though he were deep in thought. “Do you have plans tonight?” Reiner questioned. 

Plans? Did he forget we lived in school and the closest town had fuck all going on. “Uhm. No…” I snorted, fiddling with the hem of his black tank that he’d let me borrow. 

“Did you,” Reiner started before pausing, deliberating on his next few words, “uh, I was gonna go into town for dinner tonight… Would you like to join me?” 

I had to make a conscious effort to not allow my jaw to drop. Who was this man sat next to me? Nervous and seemingly shy. My eyes inspected his side profile, settling on the blush that coloured his cheeks. I hadn’t had any solid plans for tonight; I suspect it would’ve been more of the same, looking at the name in the textbook, expecting something to jump out at me. I doubted I would find anything on the computer this afternoon that would keep me tied up long enough to pass the night away. Pondering his offer, I chewed on my lower lip. Was it really a good idea to continue spending time alone with Reiner when I already felt a certain way toward him? Probably not. Would I listen to the instinct that told me to get some distance? Probably not. 

“You were going into town to eat by yourself?” I couldn’t help but reply teasingly to his question. 

Reiner’s cheeks reddened even more with my jibe and he pulled into his usual parking spot at the school. A hand left the steering wheel to absently scratch the back of his neck and my fingers itched to run through his hair. 

“Uh, yeah… yeah I was…” I could tell it was a lie by the way he wouldn’t meet my gaze but I didn’t press him, he was already embarrassed enough after all. 

“Okay…” it was a quiet agreement but he hadn’t missed it. Reiner turned his head to face me instantly and his eyes were alight once more, a small smile playing along his lips I was growing to adore. “And thank you again. For this morning. I had a lot of fun.” It was the truth, I hadn’t really thought of the terror for the most part at the beach. I appreciated he knew what I needed to calm down even if I didn’t know it myself. It was strange to have someone know you so well without really knowing you. But maybe Reiner did. Maybe he did know who I was now and it was I who couldn’t accept it. 

The mans expression softened and he shrugged lightly. “It was the least I could do.” Reiner’s reply was simple, sweet. He hopped out the car and grabbed his towel. “I’m going to shower before the volunteering. I’ll see you there.” He hollered as he took off in a light jog toward our Wing. 

Wait. Hold up. My whole expression twisted into one of confusion. Reiner was going to volunteer today? But Eren still held his place? I know Jean would be all for the additional hands but I don’t think Eren was going to be very happy by any stretch of the imagination. Especially when considering the last two times I’d seen them interact resulted in one of them storming off. It was a weird sensation that washed over me, almost as though I didn’t want them both mixing, a selfish desire to keep them separate so I wasn’t concerned about either kicking off. But maybe their adverse reactions to one another was something I was looking into too deeply, conjuring up an issue when there wasn’t one. Shaking my head, eyes trained on the gravel walkway I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I walked back to my dorm. Today would certainly be entertaining.


End file.
